Finding Your Way Back
by cystalclearxox
Summary: Marco left Degrassi in the middle of grade 10. What happens when he comes back over a year later. How will his friends take it and what about Dylan? Darco
1. After You're Gone

First chapter...

* * *

Marco sat upright in his bed, staring at his alarm clock with contempt. He wanted so badly for this day to never come. Marco had hoped so many times that time would just stop and prevent the horrifying meeting that he was about to face. He knew things would be different, he knew what he had done was awful but he couldn't help it. The self loathing was overwhelming and the sorrow he had felt for the past year and a half was devastating. 

The Italian ran his fingers through his long raven hair. He had bags under his eyes from the loss of sleep he had incurred from the suspense he felt for the two weeks he had been back. The younger boy tossed the covers off of him and rose from his bed. He slowly walked over to his window and gazed out. It was a gorgeous September day; the sky was painted a beautiful azure blue. The air had an intoxicating scent, happiness. One thing Marco had not felt for so long.

He turned away from the window and made his way to the door. It slowly creaked open and Marco stepped through the narrow passage he gave himself, not wanting to wake his parents. He carefully shut the door behind him. Then he rested his head back against the door. Marco remembered it vividly, the bashing, the hurt, the departure. It was all he could think about. The what if's were relentless. Marco constantly wondered what would of happened if he stayed and faced his fears.

He slumped down to the floor, with watery tears in his eyes. It seem like all he could do was cry lately. For each tear he cried there was another disappointment in his life. He thought about running away but he couldn't, he had already done that to his friends. Marco would not repeat the same mistake with his parents.

He thought of himself as a living flaw. He was a feature that marred the perfection of life. Marco had contemplated suicide, but he couldn't take his life. It was a sin and he wanted to stop hurting his family and stop hurting himself, emotionally. The teen eventually realized that he had to stop the charade. That's why he came back.

It was most likely that he wouldn't be welcomed back graciously; he would probably be hated for what he had done but he had to try. He prayed for things would get better when he was in Italy but they never did. Marco decided that he would have to answer his own prayers. So here he was, back home. After a year and a half, he was finally back home, facing his dreaded fears.

He got up from the floor and quickly rushed to the bathroom. Marco grabbed some tissues from the kleenex box and wiped his tears away. The young Italian took a long, hard look in the mirror. He had gotten taller and more muscular. His hair was a soft black and his skin was a bronze tan. Marco's face was clean shaven and since being in Italy for so long, he had a little accent now.

"Italian beauty huh?" he said to himself. His whole family thought Marco was beautiful but he didn't. They would constantly say he was an "Italian Beauty". Even thought there were some people in his big family that despised him for being gay, they couldn't ignore that fact he was stunning and probably would make some **guy **very happy.

Coming out to his family was hard and there were some dire consequences but things got easier. The ones that truly loved him stayed by his side in spite of their religion and the others just disappeared from his life. He had spent so long hiding from the truth that it was freeing when he could finally step out that closet that he had locked himself in.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Marco?" It was his mother.

"Yeah, Ma. It's me." He replied.

"Can I come in?" she asked while placing her hand on the door,

"Yeah." Marco answered and hurriedly threw the tissues in the garbage.

She stepped in and silently closed the door behind her. Then his brought her hand up to Marco's face and brushed back is long hair.

"Are you ready for today?" his mother questioned.

He looked away from his mother and fidgeted with his shirt he was wearing. "Marco." She stated.

"I guess." He responded.

"You guess?" she said, worried.

"I'm ready, Ma." He replied, even though he wasn't.

"My sweetheart, don't worry. If they're your friends they'll forgive you." She told him.

"Thank you." Marco said.

"I'll start on breakfast but be quiet; your father is out like a light." His mother laughed then placed a kiss on his forehead.

He watched his mother leave then turned back to the mirror. Marco let out a frustrated sigh. Maybe this was a bad idea? How could he face them? After the beating in the park, Marco had become depressed. He alienated all his friends. They tried to reach out to him but he always turned away. The bullying from Jay and his gang was treacherous and when 'Fag' was spray painted on his locker that was the final straw.

He freaked and ran, ran to Italy with his parents. Marco had left without saying good bye to anyone. One day he was there then he was gone. The Italian had left all his friends behind, Paige, Spinner, Jimmy, Ellie, Craig, Ashley, Hazel…all of them. He had left his chance for happiness when he fled to Italy in the middle of the school year.

He often thought about what they were doing, wanting to call them but he never got the courage to. Marco often thought about someone else too, Dylan. He was Marco's greatest what if?

He collapsed down onto the bathroom floor. Though Marco was physically stronger he was still emotionally weak as ever. He couldn't face them. He had left them in the dust, why would they ever forgive him.

_Marco looked out the plane window, he saw a thin veil of clouds. Then he looked over at his parents. His father was sleeping, resting his head on his wife's shoulder and she was reading. She looked over to him and spoke, "You'll love Italy, Marco. It's so beautiful."_

_He smiled at her and turned to look back out the window. It was for the best. He had to leave. Marco couldn't be what he was. If he did his family wouldn't want him anymore. A tear slipped down his face, he quickly wiped it away before his mother could see it._

"_Please forgive me." He whispered while touching the window. Then he pulled down the flap down and folded his hands in his lap._

He remembered that day; it was the day his heart had broken. The only reason his parents agreed to go back to Italy was because Marco had told his parents that he had explained this to all his friends and that he would keep in touch with them. Also that it would be a good experience for him. His parents were skeptical at first, but they didn't want to deny their son's wishes or happiness, so they left for Italy.

Marco shakily stood to his feet. Maybe a shower would calm his nerves. He opened the door and trotted over to the linen closet and pulled out a navy blue towel. Marco then raced back to the bathroom. The Italian threw the towel down onto toilet and then turned back to lock the door. He quickly undressed and then slide open the frosted shower door and stepped in, shutting the it behind him.

He turned the knob so that the temperature was lukewarm and stepped back into the spray of water. He let it wash over him, completely loosening his tense muscles. Marco then searched for his shampoo, once he found it he popped open the cap any applied the creamy substance in his hand.

He put the bottle back were he found it and started to massage the shampoo into his hair. It was vanilla scented. The smell of vanilla always relaxed Marco. He had been using the same shampoo for years, now. Marco then let the water wash away the shampoo when he was done lathering. It trailed down the sides of his face and down his body, draining away once it hit the tiled floor of the shower. The young teen then scrubbed his body with strawberry body wash. If you knew Marco, you'd have known that he always smelled like vanilla and strawberries.

He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, letting the steam out once he opened the door. Marco wrapped the soft towel around his waist and picked up his clothing. Then he exited the bathroom and made his way to his bedroom. By now it was seven-thirty. He stuffed his clothing in his laundry hamper and walked over to his bed. Marco thoroughly dried himself and shoved the towel into the hamper along with his clothing.

The teen walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and slipped them on. He then sauntered over to his closet. Marco pulled out a pair of dark denim jeans and a green t-shirt with two white stripes down the side.

Marco slowly got dressed, for the time, preventing the enviable. Once he was done he blow-dried his hair. The Italian combed it and fidgeted with it until each strand was perfectly placed. He wanted to look presentable when he met his maker, since his friends would probably kill him for discarding them.

Then he left his room, grabbing his book bag in the process, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He dropped his bag on the living room couch before he entered the kitchen. His father was sitting there with the newspaper in his hands and his mom was sliding his breakfast onto the table for him.

"Eat up, dear." She said.

"Thanks Ma." He replied.

He picked up the fork and knife and picked at his food. The truth was Marco wasn't really hungry, but his mother would give him heck if he didn't have breakfast so he downed each bite. His nerves were going crazy by now. It was seven-fifty two, school would be starting soon.

"Would you like a ride to school son?" his father asked.

"No, I'll walk." He replied. It gave him a chance to skip school if he had to.

He got up from the table and left for the living room. Marco grabbed his book bag and slung it around his shoulder. The younger boy made his way to the front door. Before he walked out it he spoke, "Bye mom and dad. See you after school."

Then he disappeared out the door.

"He'll be fine, right?" Maria asked her husband.

"Yes, my love. He's stronger than you think." He replied.

* * *

Review Please. 


	2. Caught In Action

Chapter two. Hope ya like it.

* * *

Marco felt the cool breeze sweep back his charcoal coloured hair. He hoped down from his porch and headed to the sidewalk. He made his way down it, kicking a loose pebble along the way. It was first day of school, back at Degrassi. It was safe to say he was nervous like hell. What would he say? What he do? Marco decided that he'd go with his gut instinct. 

He watched as the trees swayed in the wind, their leaves rustling. Maybe he should have brought a jacket. Goosebumps were rising all over his delicate skin. He wrapped his arms around his slender body, in hopes of warming himself up. It was his grade twelve year now. Not only did he have to worry about his old friends but he had the added pressure of getting into a good college. All of a sudden Marco heard familiar voices.

"Paige that's ridiculous. Grade twelve will be a breeze." Ashley said.

"Ash, what if I fail and end up working at a fast food restaurant for the rest of my life." Paige responded.

"Then I'll come visit you." Ellie laughed.

They didn't see him but they were coming his way. Marco freaked and flung himself behind a bush, landing on a jagged rock. "Ow."

"What was that?" the blonde asked.

"I didn't hear anything." Ashley replied.

"It was probably just the wind." The red head said.

"Whatever." Paige groaned. "My nerves must be getting to me."

Marco let out a sigh, silently thanking God that they didn't find him.

"What's wrong El?" Ashley questioned her best friend.

"Nothing." She replied. Ashley gave her a 'yeah right' look and placed her hands on her hips.

"It's just that, when I pictured my grade twelve year, I pictured that Marco would be beside me." Ellie said, depressed.

"Me too." Paige agreed.

"Come on guys. Cheer up. It's our senior year, plus Marco ditched us, so screw him." Ashley stated.

Marco felt like a knife had just been plunged into his heart. Did Ashley really hate that much? He felt tears burn down his face.

"God Ash, you can be so cruel!" Ellie cried than ran ahead, Ashley quickly followed after her. Paige stood there alone for a moment then ran after her friends.

Marco stood up and brushed off the dirt from his clothing. So Ash hated him and Ellie and Paige were friends. He knew things would have changed once he left but it was hard getting used to. Marco made his way out from the bush and continued to head down the sidewalk. The girls had disappeared from sight. Paige had looked stunning as always but Ellie and Ashley had changed a lot. Ash's was a brunette now, it looked like her Goth faze was over and Ellie was still punk rock but more tasteful. She wasn't as extreme as before. They all had grown up and Marco missed it. He wiped the remaining tears from his face and picked up his pace. He didn't want to be late for the first day of school.

Marco was now nearing Degrassi. He could see kids start to flood into the school. The Italian peered down at his watch. Marco still had an half an hour before classes started.

He made sure that the vast majority of students had entered the school before entering himself. The young teen would have to keep hidden amongst the crowds.

Once inside he pulled out a piece of paper from his book bag. It had his locker number and combination on it. Marco quickly found his locker, ducking behind random people if he thought he saw someone he knew. He fidgeted with his lock before he opened it. He placed his book bag in it and pulled out a binder from it in the process. Marco shut his locker and locked it. His homeroom was with Mr. Simpson. The Italian felt like he was going to throw up.

He placed one hand on his locker to steady himself. Marco wanted to get to class early so that he could hide in the back. He rushed to his homeroom, it was empty. The teen sighed in relief. He picked the farthest seat back and tossed his binder by his chair. The room still looked the same, computers and everything.

Marco sat down and relaxed for the moment. Then he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He jumped out from the chair.

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Del Rossi." Archie laughed.

Marco just stood there silent.

"Have you lost your ability to speak Marco?" his teacher laughed.

"No." He whispered.

"My, my, how you've grown." The older man commented.

"Um, I have to go the bathroom." Then he ran out the door, leaving Mr. Simpson very confused.

Marco sped full force to the bathroom, almost knocking into a few people. Once there he locked himself in a stall. He sat on the toilet and dropped his head in his hands propped up by his knees. Damn, he had forgotten his binder. His train of thought was interrupted by footsteps coming into the bathroom.

"Craig, you're such an idiot." Jimmy teased.

"Whatever, man." Craig retorted.

"So you and Manny have fun this summer?" the basketball player asked.

"Yep, we had lots and lots of fun, if you know what I mean." Craig answered.

Craig was dating Manny now? What about Ash? Marco shifted restlessly on the toilet.

"Nice." Jimmy replied.

"So how you and Hazel doing?" Craig questioned.

"Good as always." Jimmy replied.

Then another set of footprints entered the room. Marco listened intently.

"Hey Spin." Jimmy greeted.

"Hey guys." He replied.

"So Spinner, how was you're summer with Paige?" Craig asked, curiously.

"Fine." Spinner responded.

"Just fine?" Jimmy replied.

"Well, Dylan decided to transfer to Toronto U so Paige spent most of her time with him." He complained.

"He is her brother." The guitarist added.

"I guess." Spin sighed.

So Dylan was going to Toronto U now and Spinner and Paige were still together. It was amazing what you could find out will hiding behind things.

"Holy crap dude we'd better get to class." Spinner exclaimed.

Then they all exited together, leaving Marco in a daze. Marco had just backed himself into a corner. He couldn't go to class now. His friends would definitely see him. He slowly opened the bathroom stall and walked out. Marco exited the washroom; luckily for him, the halls were empty now. Maybe he should skip for today?

He walked aimlessly through the halls. Marco finally approached his locker and leaned against it. The young teen was screwed now. The logical choice for him was to get the hell out of there. So he quickly made his way to the front doors of the school, forgetting his binder and book bag. It would be there tomorrow.

Then without warning he crashed into an anxious blonde.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Marco apologized.

"Well you know you should watch where…" Then her voiced trailed off. There eyes locked. The girl's mouth dropped open.

"Marco?" Paige said, astonished.

"Shit." He replied. He had just been caught.

* * *

Please review, I'm anxious to know what you think. 


	3. The Winds Of Fate

Chapter three. yay.

* * *

Marco froze on the spot, his legs wouldn't move. He was inwardly cursing himself. Paige had a look of pure shock on her face. The brunette thought she was going to pass out. 

"M-Marco?" Paige said, shakily.

"Spiacente, non parlo inglese." Marco sputtered in Italian then dashed for the school's front door.

He quickly flew down the steps and out into the parking lot. He kept running until he was a good distance away from the school. The young teen took a moment to catch his breath. What was he thinking coming back? The worst part is that Paige had spotted him.

He relaxed himself back against an oak tree. It was still as windy as before. The harsh air whipped at his skin. The young Italian was freezing. He felt like his limbs would fall off. Marco couldn't go home because his mother was there. All he could do was waste time until school was over. Then he would sneak back into the school and collect his things.

- - -

Was that really Marco or had she just scared off a lost exchange student? He definitely looked like Marco but taller and broader. Paige was left dumbfounded after her encounter with who could possibly her long lost friend. The blonde remembered that she came out here to get her binder.

She quickly rushed to her locker and retrieved her binder from it. No one could know what she saw. It would be her little secret. She would have to do some investigating before she came to any conclusion. Paige couldn't help but smile. Oh how she hoped that the young Italian she had just run into was Marco.

The cheerleader hurried back to her homeroom. She didn't want to get in any trouble for being late.

- - -

Marco traveled down the sidewalk; he eventually made his way to the park. He grazed along the winding paths of the public place. His silky hair tossed in the bitter wind. Marco had a feeling that he would get pneumonia from this but he didn't care.

So much for facing his fears. He had chickened out at the last minute causing him to bump into Paige. Lady luck must have one cruel sense of humor. The teen's nose started to become runny. Marco needed to find some sort of shelter.

He made his way out of the park and back onto the sidewalk. Marco wasn't paying attention to where he was going because when he turned to cross the street at car came to screeching halt in front of him causing the brunette to fall over from shock.

The driver came bursting out of the car, muttering incoherently. "Oh my god, are you okay." He asked while approaching him.

Marco sat there on the cool cement, still a little scared from what had just happened. The younger boy then rose to his feet and brushed the dirt of his jeans.

"Are you okay?" The driver asked again, worried.

"I-I'm fine." Marco replied. He lifted his head to look at the older male. Marco's mouth dropped wide open when he saw who it was. Lady luck didn't have a cruel sense of humor; she was just a plan old bitch.

A muscular blonde stood before him. His golden curls swayed in the breeze. His piercing blue eyes sent shivers down Marco's spine. He quickly looked away, hoping that Dylan hadn't recognized him then slowly backed away.

"Spiacente, non parlo inglese." Marco replied.

"Marco!" Dylan said shocked. Marco once again bolted away, leaving the older boy in a state of shock.

What are the chances? Running into Paige and her brother in the same day.

- - -

Dylan was utterly confused. Was that just Marco he almost hit with his car? It couldn't be. Marco had been gone for just over a year and a half now, though they had the same stunning brown eyes and olive complexion.

Dylan collapsed down onto the hood of his car. It was Marco. Dylan could tell it was him. There was this feeling in his heart. The older boy quickly brushed his thoughts of Marco away. He was being stupid. There was no way that was Marco.

- - -

Marco was so lost. He wondered aimlessly through the town. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Maybe fate was trying to help him by pushing him into these awkward encounters. So many emotions followed through his head. Then is his thoughts shifted to Dylan.

He was still as gorgeous as ever. He still had beautiful, compassionate eyes. Their sparkle could make Marco swoon.

"_Marco listen to me!" Dylan said._

"_Dylan just please leave me alone." Marco begged while trying to get away but the older boy blocked his path._

"_Marco you have to stop isolating your friends. They're worried about you. My sister had gone mad with grief." The hockey player stated._

_Marco wanted to get out of their desperately. Dylan would never understand the guilt he felt. Marco had an obligation to his family, he wanted to uphold his honor. This secret of his would tarnish his family name and the respect his parents had for him._

_The younger boy was a good son. He got good grades, didn't drink or use drugs but with one slip of his damaging flaw it would be over. Marco might as well of been a murderer because if that fact that he was gay got out to his parents, he would have slaughtered his family's reputation. _

"_You don't understand." Marco exclaimed._

"_Yes I do Marco…I went through the same thing you're going through right now." The blonde explained._

_"Dylan, it's not the same." The brunette said._

_"How Marco? How is it not the same?" Dylan asked while lightly grabbing onto Marco's shoulder, looking deep into his cocoa eyes._

_Marco looked away from Dylan gaze. He just wanted to throw himself into the older boy's arms but he couldn't. He couldn't be who he was. Marco wouldn't do anything to hurt his family. The small Italian was raised with principles that told him that family was the most important thing. He would stay loyal to what he was taught, even if it killed him._

_It was the only way. No matter how much it hurt, he wouldn't betray his family. They came first before his own happiness. Marco would be miserable if it meant keeping his parents happy. He didn't know it now but that misery would soon slowly start to consume him._

"_Dylan, please get out of my way." Marco cried, breaking away from Dylan's hold. _

"_No, not until, you talk to me. Let me help you Marco. It doesn't have to be like this." Dylan pleaded._

"_Yes it does!" The Italian replied, and then he slipped by Dylan when he saw an opening._

"_Marco!" The older teen called after him. Marco turned his head to look at Dylan. The blonde's eyes pleaded with him to stay but he turned away once more._

_Then he disappeared out of Dylan's sight, leaving the blonde teen heart broken but Dylan would never admit it._

That was the last time he saw Dylan until now. Marco only wished that he would have let Dylan help him. Maybe Dylan did understand but he was just too blind to see it. Things were getting off to a twisted start. Marco was unsure of what he should do. All he knew was that he regretted it all.

"I'm sorry Dylan." Marco said to himself.

"Sorry for what?" a voice replied.

The Italian whipped his head around to see those oh so familiar blue eyes.

* * *

_Spiacente, non parlo inglese_ means, Sorry I don't speak english. Review please. 


	4. A Truth Amongst The Lies

here's the next chapter

* * *

"Dylan? How did…" the older boy interrupted Marco before he could finish. 

"My house is just a block that way." Dylan pointed. "So, you're not dead. Were you abducted by aliens or something?"

"What?" The Italian said confused. He wasn't sure where Dylan was going with what he was trying to say.

"Well since you just vanished into thin air, there must be some reason why?" the hockey player replied coldly. Those once compassionate eyes were full of disgust and…hatred?

"What were you expecting, a welcome back party?" he laughed venomously. The blonde crossed his arms and shifted his weight onto one foot.

"Dylan..." He once again cut off Marco.

"What Marco? What were you sorry for?" he asked. His eyes blazed in fury. Marco had never seen Dylan like this. The older boy was always so generous and loving. The younger boy bit his lip, in hopes of stopping his tears. He didn't like this Dylan. This Dylan was cold and unforgiving.

Marco got up from the bench and attempted to run away once more but then Dylan called out to him, "Yeah, run away Del Rossi. It seems like that's the only thing you're good at!"

The Italian felt his heart stop when Dylan said that. The tears crashed down his face uncontrollably. He whipped his head around to look at Dylan but he was gone.

- - -

Dylan rushed down the street to his car. Why had he said those things? He couldn't help himself. The older boy had suppressed so much anger over the year and a half Marco had been gone. It had been this way for awhile now. Whenever someone would mention Marco he would become hateful and uptight. The blonde finally made it to his car and slid in. This couldn't be happening. There was no way. He never told anyone but he secretly loved Marco and when he left he just shut down.

Dylan would always say that it was because Marco had abandoned his sister and that he hated him for hurting her. They actually believed when he said that, well, except for Paige. She knew that there was something deeper to his hate. He couldn't tell Paige about his encounter with Marco. That would lead to questions and questions would lead to the truth. He wasn't ready to admit the truth.

Dylan put his car in gear and drove off to his house.

- - -

The school day had gone fairly well for Paige but through out the day her little secret tormented her. She was dying to tell someone. The cheerleader was going to explode if she didn't. School was finally over and she made her way over to a certain locker.

"Spinner." She blurted out breathlessly.

"Yes honeybee?" He replied looking curiously at his flustered girlfriend. Spinner closed his locker and turned to face Paige.

"I have to tell you something but you can't tell anybody." She stated while pulling him outside. Then she let go of his shirt and started to speak.

"I saw Marco." She said while brushing back a few strands of hair that had fallen on her face.

"What?" Spinner exclaimed in shock. Obviously his girlfriend was crazy.

"I saw him here. At Degrassi. I bumped into him in the hallway." She explained. "He muttered something in Italian then ran off."

"Are you joking because if you are..." Paige smacked him on the head. The older boy rubbed the spot on his head where his girlfriend had hit him.

"Spin, would I joke about something like this?" Paige snapped.

"No honeybee." Spinner answered obediently. Then all of a sudden someone interrupted them. "Hey you two lovebirds." It was Craig.

"Craig, Paige saw Marco!" Spinner blurted out. Paige sacked him on the head once more.

"You were supposed to keep that a secret." She retorted. Then she looked at Craig. "You can't tell anybody."

Craig was still surprised by his friend's stated but managed to shake his head in agreement. "What are we going to do?" Craig finally spoke.

"Meet me at my house at four. We have some planning to do." Paige said then walked away with Spinner in tow.

Craig couldn't believe what was happening. He just come over to tease Spinner and now he was apart of some secret mission Paige had stormed up. Life was never boring at Degrassi.

- - -

Marco made his way home after hours of mindlessly wondering around. Today had been horrible; he couldn't get what Dylan had said out of his mind. He approached his front door then cautiously opened it. The Italian wanted to sneak by his parents before they asked him how his day was. He had almost made it up the stairs when his father spotted him.

"How was school my boy?" His father asked. The Italian man had just made his way out of the kitchen. Marco turned around to face his father.

"Good." Then he started to flee to his room but his father stopped him before he could.

"Did you talk to any of your friends?" He questioned. Marco became tense. What should he do?

"No but I ran into Paige." It wasn't a complete lie. He did run into Paige, and he did go to the school. He just didn't stay for the whole time.

"Really?" the older man said. He was hoping for more information about his son's doings.

"Yeah but it was brief, I was in a hurry." Then Marco fled to his room and shut the door. He plopped himself down onto his bed. He couldn't go back to the school and retrieve his things now. The young teen wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Dylan was right. All he ever did was run. He ran from his friends, he ran from Dylan and even ran from himself and who he was. All that Marco wanted to do was make things better. Fix what he had broken. Then he heard footsteps approach his door followed by a gentle knocking.

"Who is it?" The teen called. He was in no mood for company right now. Marco just wanted to be alone so that he could think things out.

"Marco it's me." His mother replied. Her voice sounded concerned. What if the school had called and told his parents that he didn't show up to any of his classes?

"What do you want?" Marco asked. He hoped the school hadn't called. The younger boy didn't want his mother to know about his skipping. It wasn't that she would be upset about him missing school. Marco was a bright boy and had no problem getting good grades. It was that she'd be disappointed that he couldn't overcome his fears and face his friends.

"Just to talk." She answered. Marco rose from his bed and opened the door for his mother. She gracefully entered and sat down on his bed.

"Is everything okay Marco? Your father told me that you were acting strange when you came home." She said.

"No, everything his fine." Marco responded while walking over to his bookshelf. He didn't want to look his mother in the eye. If he did she would know that he was lying to her. Mother's had a weird way of doing that.

"Marco, look at me. I know something is wrong. Please tell me. Let me help you." Marco shuddered at what his mother had just said. Tears were welling up in his eyes. It brought back memories of Dylan. Memories Marco didn't want to relive.

"Ma, I'm fine so just please go away." Marco begged. He didn't need this right now.

"Fine but when you're ready to talk to me I'll be here." His mother said. "Marco you need to relax, take a bath or…"

"Ma, just leave." He snapped at her statement. She then got up from the bed and walked to the door. "Just please stop shutting me out Marco." Then she left.

The young teen collapsed down onto his bed. He was tired and depressed. He snuggled underneath his blankets and closed his eyes. Marco then drifted off to sleep.

- - -

Paige sat on her living room couch, Spin watching TV beside her. It was almost four now and Craig would be over soon. "Spinner, you're in the twelfth grade, why do you still watch cartoons?"

"Because my love, they remind me of a simpler time." He replied trying to sound all wise and noble. Paige laughed at her boyfriend's statement. Then the door bell rang. Paige pushed herself off from the couch and dashed to the front door.

"Hey, Craig come in." Paige said while opening the door for the singer. Craig then followed Paige into the living room. The blonde grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"Hey I was watching that." Her boyfriend whined. Paige gave him a 'whatever' look and sat back down on the couch.

"Spinner we have more important things to do than watch cartoons." She explained while adjusting her clothing.

"Are you sure it was Marco that you saw?" Craig asked immediately. He wanted to make sure that it was Marco before he got his hopes up. Craig missed Marco dearly. Everybody did. Even if they wouldn't admit it. Marco was the glue that held the gang together. When he left they all just fell apart.

"I'm pretty sure." She answered. "I mean he looked a lot like him. He even sounded like him too."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Spinner asked. He was still at little skeptical about the whole thing. Though it would be nice if it was Marco Paige saw. Spinner for the longest time blamed himself for his friend's disappearance. It was true, when Marco came out he wasn't the most supportive person but it didn't mean that he didn't care about him. He just wanted his friend back; so that he could say that he was sorry, for everything.

They were interrupted by the doorbell ringing once more. Paige was startled by the sound. She wasn't expecting anyone else and her brother was upstairs sleeping. She made her way to the front door and opened it.

"Jimmy, Ellie. What are you doing here?" Paige questioned. Craig got up from where he sat and spoke.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. They know."

* * *

review please 


	5. Bello Regalo

Here's the next chapter. sorry for not updating this for awhile. Hope you like it.

BTW: In this fic Jimmy was never shot, Paige and Spinner never broke up and Manny and Craig are still together. I think that's all.

* * *

"I can't believe that you wouldn't tell me about this Paige! You know how much I miss Marco!" Ellie exclaimed and then pushed past her into the living room. 

"Jimmy?" Paige said, desperately. He just shrugged and headed into the living room with everybody else.

"Whatever." She sighed then shut the door. Paige entered the living room and sat down by Spinner on the couch. "Okay so does anybody else know?"

"No. Everybody else is clueless to this." Craig answered. "I'm surprised you didn't tell Ash, Jimmy."

"Well she's still sour about it so…"

"It doesn't matter." Paige cut in. "All that matters is Marco right now. Okay so do still think that he lives at the same house as he did before?"

"It was never sold so maybe." Ellie stated. She knew she was getting her hopes up but she didn't care. Sure she could hate him for leaving but she didn't. Marco was her best friend and she wanted nothing more than to see him again.

"So let's assume he still lives there. What do we do? Do we go knock on the door and see if he's home?" The cheerleader questioned.

"I say we all go down to that house and see what's up." Jimmy replied while standing up. He wanted to take action. They couldn't let time waste.

"We don't want him to get overwhelmed." Ellie pleaded as shifted nervously on the recliner. "It might scare him."

"El, he's not some wounded puppy." Craig retorted. He agreed with Jimmy. They should go down to his house and bust down the door, force Marco to come out from hiding.

"Guys I know Marco. It's guilt. He's probably afraid that we hate him and want nothing to do with him." The red head explained. Jimmy collapsed back down onto the couch and spoke.

"So what do we do?" he asked frustrated. Every option seemed to have a dead end to it. All he wanted was to talk to Marco, help him.

"Nothing." A strong male voice replied from behind them. They all turned their head and saw Dylan standing there with a venomous look in his eye.

"Dylan I thought you were…"

"Sleeping? I was until I heard a mass amount of noise coming from down here." He snapped. He ran his fingers through his golden locks and spoke once more. "I really don't see why you guys should give a shit. Marco abandoned you guys because of his own selfish needs. Let him figure out what he's going to do."

"Dylan!" Paige yelled as she stood up straight. "How could you say such things? You know nothing!"

"Nothing, really? As of this moment I know a lot more than you do." He retorted, furious at his sister's statement. He crossed his arms and smirked at the little blonde.

"No you don't Dylan. You haven't seen or talked to Marco so you're pretty much as clueless as the rest of us." Paige stated.

"That's what you think." Dylan accidentally slipped out. He shut his mouth as soon as he said that. Shit. He began to walk away but Paige stopped.

"Dylan, have you talked to Marco?" She asked, concerned. Paige desperately wanted to know. She needed to know.

"Yeah man, have you talked to him?" Craig repeated while walking over to him. Dylan had just backed himself into a corner. He looked away from his sister's gaze, not wanting to show his emotions.

"I may have." The hockey player answered. Paige looked at him in shock. Why hadn't he told her? Why would he keep this to himself?

"When Dylan. When did you talk to Marco?" she questioned while gently placing her hand on his shoulder. He quickly swatted it away. "Dylan, tell me."

He knew he wasn't going to get out of this. "Early this morning, when you were at school and that's all you need to know." He replied firmly.

"Dylan Marco's our best friend." Paige said while gesturing to the rest of the gang. "If you know something you have to tell us."

"I suggest you all leave now." He demanded with cruelty. Paige glared hopelessly at her brother. Why was he acting like this? "Go now before I call the police!"

"Dylan…"

"No it's okay honeybee. We'll see you at school tomorrow." Spinner replied. Then he motioned for everybody to follow as he walked to the front door. Once they had all left Paige turned to stare at her brother.

"What is wrong with you?" She snapped. Dylan only turned away and headed into the kitchen. Paige hurriedly followed him. "Why are you being such a dick?"

"Paige let Marco figure out his own problems." He yelled at her as he slammed his fist down onto the table. "I'm going back to bed."

Then he left the kitchen and made his way up the stairs to his room. Paige collapsed down onto a chair, softly weeping. What had happened to her once loving, affectionate brother?

- - -

Dylan could hear his sister crying as he traveled up the stair. He felt like a monster for what he had done. The older boy loved his sister with all his heart and it tore him up inside to hear her cry, especially since he was the one who caused it. Once he was in his bedroom he slammed the door shut in fury. He hated Marco for making him feel this way. Marco should have just stayed away. None of this would be happening if he did. Dylan blamed the Italian for it all but secretly he knew he blamed himself.

"_Oh, hi Dylan." Marco blushed while he clutched his school books tightly. He looked so innocent, so beautiful at that moment._

"_Hey Marco." Dylan replied. Then he brought his hand up to the younger boys face, softly brushing it. Marco's cheek became redder at his touch. "How's your wounds. They look pretty much cleared up to me." He was referring to the injuries Marco had gotten from the bashing._

"_They're fine. I feel much better now." He answered._

"_Well that's good. I'm glad you're feeling better. I only wish I was there so I could have stopped them." The blonde admitted._

"_It's okay. Don't worry about it. It's all done and over with. I'm better now and that's all that matters." Then the smaller boy flashed him a brilliant smile._

"_Are you sure, cause if you need to talk…"_

"_No, I'm fine but thanks for caring." Marco assured him. "I'd better go. I'm going to be late for math." Then he excused himself. The Italian then rushed down the hallway and out of sight._

He should have pushed the topic more. Maybe then Marco would had never left. Maybe then they would be together.

- - -

"_Please stop. You don't have to do this." He begged. Then he could feel the water surround him once more. He tried to break free of the older man's hold be he couldn't. It was too strong. He gasped for air as he was let back up but was quickly pushed in again. He grabbed onto the porcelain rim as he choke down the clear liquid._

_Marco was becoming light headed from the lack of oxygen. He could feel his limbs become heavier, his eyelids droop lower. The older man let Marco up once more, pulling on his hair to do so._

"_Fag." The attacker whispered in his ear. Everything was becoming blurry. Then he was released. The older man left Marco lying there, traumatized. He stopped right before the door and spoke. "If you ever tell anybody this I'll kill you and everybody you hold dear."_

_Tears streamed down his face, burning his tender cheeks. He clutched tightly onto the bathroom matt. He could hear the door slam as the man walked out. His clothing was drenched and he could feel blood stream down his face from the cut he had gotten when the older Italian slammed his head down on the bath tub._

_Then he slowly slipped into unconsciousness… _

Marco bolted awake, his body was covered in a layer of thick sweat. He curled up into a ball and buried his face into his knees. It was the middle of the night now and his parents were sleeping. He silently wept into his pajama pants.

He was shaking furiously. Marco then got out of his bed and rushed over to his closet. He slide open the doors and pulled something out from it. The Italian then crawled back into bed with it, nuzzling his face into it.

It was a velvety brown teddy bear with an ivory bow wrapped around its neck. It had to big button eyes and a soft, gentle smile. _Bello Regalo_ was its name. It meant beautiful gift in Italian. It was really a beautiful gift.

"_Alright you knocked all the bottles down, Dylan." Paige announced. They were at a carnival. They gang took Marco there in hopes of cheering him up. Dylan of course came along. Their parents didn't trust Paige with the mini van._

"_Pick your pick your prize." The man said. Dylan carefully studied the prizes. Then he motioned for the teddy bear in the far left corner._

"_Ain't that a little girly?" Spinner teased. Paige smacked him on the ribcage._

"_Let's see you knock them all down." The hockey player challenged. _

"_L-Let's go get something to eat. I'm getting hungry." Spinner stammered._

"_That's what I thought." He replied. The gang left to get something to eat, leaving Marco and Dylan alone._

"_Here." The older boy said while handing Marco the teddy bear. "I won it for you."_

_Marco took hold of the teddy bear. "Are you implying that I'm girly?" He laughed, smiling brightly._

"_No, I just missed your smile. I'm glad that the teddy bear's brought it back." Dylan answered. "We'd better go catch up with the rest of the gang."_

"_Yeah." Marco agreed, staring lovingly at the bear. "Bello Regalo." The Italian whispered to himself._

Marco held on to the bear even tighter now. He closed his eyes. Then eventually he drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

Okay, seriously when I wrote this I started to tear up. I'm too over emtional for my own good. Review Please. 


	6. Standing Still

Spoilers...

A/N: I just realized that chapters one and two and chapters four and five in this story were the same. Sorry about that. No worries i fixed it. Must of screwed up when it was correcting the grammar and stuff like that in this fic. Sorry for not updating in awhile. I've had this evil cold. Is it just me or did anybody else think the season finale of Degrassi was kind of a dissapointment. Don't get me wrong. I loved it, it's just that there was something missing...oh yeah. DARCO! I'm sour about the no Darco thing. The episode description made it seem like there would be darco in the finale but there wasn't. argh. anyways here's the next chapter...enjoy.

* * *

"Marco, it's time to get up." His mother sang while shaking him gently. Marco rolled over in hopes of fleeing his mother's attention. "Marco, you have to go to school." 

Then the young teen shot up in his bed, setting the older women off guard. "Ma, I don't feel so good."

"What's wrong Marco? Are you sick?" She asked worried while putting her hand on his forehead. "Oh Marco, you're burning up." At least walking around in the chilled wind yesterday had paid off. Now he could avoid confrontation with his friends at school today.

"You stay in bed. I'll call the school and tell them that you're sick." His mother said. Then she headed out the door. Marco buried his face into his pillow. Then he heard something hit the floor. He glanced over the side of his bed and saw his bear lying there, innocently. Marco picked it up and placed it on his nightstand.

He knew it was childish to have a teddy bear at his age but the bear meant so much to him. Not only because Dylan gave it to him but because it was there with him when he went through many hardships. He felt like it was his only friend. It was sad really, his whole life was sad. Marco hated the fact that he didn't have the courage to face his friends. He was nothing but a weak coward.

Then his mother appeared in the doorway. "Marco, are you okay?"

"Ma, am I a coward?" He asked as he pulled his blankets close to his body. The older women stared at her son, who was obviously still tormented by the ghosts of his past.

"No Marco. You are brave my dear." She answered while sitting down beside him on the bed.

"No I'm not. Ma, I lied to you and dad. I didn't go to school yesterday. I mean I was there and I freaked and I ran into Paige and then I left." Marco admitted. "That's why I'm sick. I walked around in the cold yesterday, not wanting to go home, not wanting to disappoint you and pa."

His mother brushed back his long charcoal coloured hair and kissed the top of his forehead. It was a gesture that always comforted Marco. "Marco, get some sleep okay? We'll talk about this later." Then she kissed him on the cheek and left.

Marco felt a hot tear stream down his pale face. Again one more tear for one more disappointment in his life. It was becoming a never ending cycle. This was the way he was doomed to live his life, in fear. The young Italian laid his head back down on his feathered pillow, closing his eyes, eventually falling asleep.

- - -

Ellie watched the clock relentlessly, time seemed to stand still for her. Usually she enjoyed homeroom room with Mr. Simpson but not today. All her thoughts were focused on Marco. He hadn't come to school today, so naturally she was worried. So many times had she wished that he would come back, especially when she needed him the most. How could she tell Marco about her cutting herself? The teen would probably blame himself and Ellie didn't want that. Marco had enough guilt to deal with. She was also afraid that Marco would be ashamed of her but she knew that was irrational thinking. The young Italian wasn't like that. He least she hoped he wasn't. Ellie hadn't seen Marco in over a year now, he could of changed.

"Ellie, hello, are you there?" Mr. Simpson asked while he waved his hand in front of her face. Ellie snapped out of her daze. The classroom was empty by now.

"Oh sorry Mr. Simpson." Ellie apologized. Then she grabbed her books and ran towards the door. The older man stopped her before she could leave.

"Ellie. Marco left his binder here yesterday. Would you mind seeing that he gets it? The homework that he missed is in it. I believe you still know where he lives." Mr. Simpson stated.

Ellie grinned at him blissfully. This was her ticket to see Marco. In a fit of happiness she ran up and hugged the older man. Then she backed away embarrassed. "Um, I'll see to it." Then the red head disappeared out to door, leaving Mr. Simpson slightly confused.

It was lunch now and Ellie made her way to her usual spot in the cafeteria, quickly to be joined by Jimmy, Spinner and Craig.

"Hey El." Jimmy spoke up while sitting down. "I have one question. What is wrong with Dylan?"

"Who knows?" Craig interrupted. Then he stared at Ellie who seemed like she was off in her own world. "Earth to Ellie are you there?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." She laughed. Then she took a small bite out of her apple, placing it down on her tray afterwards.

"You seem happy. What's going on?" Spinner questioned curiously.

"Well, I believe I found a way to see Marco." Ellie exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" Jimmy replied, shocked from Ellie's statement.

"Yeah. Mr. Simpson gave me this." Then she held up the five star binder for them to see.

"A binder?" Craig asked confused.

"Not just any binder, Marco's binder and by the way Mr. Simpson spoke to me, it seems Marco still lives in the same place. So I'm going there after school." She replied.

"Then I'm so coming along." Spinner said.

"I know you guys probably want to come along but we all can't show up there. I would be better if I just went. It puts less pressure on Marco." She explained.

"She's right. I think it's a good idea if only Ellie went." Jimmy agreed.

"Fine." Spinner pouted.

"Tell me what happens, okay?" Craig requested.

"Don't worry I will." She replied.

- - -

Ellie rushed down the steps of Degrassi. She was finally going to see Marco. Then she was stopped by a someone pulling on her arm. "Ow." She said as she rubbed her arm.

"I'm coming with you." Paige stated firmly.

"How did you…"

"Spinner of course. He tells me everything and right now I don't care what Jimmy thinks. I coming with you to Marco's." She cut in.

"Paige." Ellie groaned in frustration. There was no way Paige was going to take no for an answer and she knew that. "Fine."

- - -

"_No please stop!" A strong arm tugged him out of his bed making him drop his bear and then it threw him to the floor. Tears crashed down the young Italian's face. "Please stop."_

_A swift hand came smashing down on his face. "Shut up fag. You're nothing bout a weak coward." Then he covered Marco's mouth and dragged him out of his room. Marco tried to grab onto random objects so that he could escape from he attackers hold. This only made the older man madder. Marco tried to scream for his parents but the man's hand muffled his cries._

_Then he bit down roughly on the offending hand. The older Italian let out a painful yelp. The teen sprinted down the hallway, his attacker in tow. The older man the snatched Marco by the hair, pulling him backwards. Once more he positioned his hand around the younger boy's mouth._

"_I will not let your sins damn our family." He spit out venomously. Then he pulled him off to the bathroom, Marco viciously crying._

"Marco, Marco wake up." His father pleaded. Marco opened his eyes on realized that he was in his room. He then latched on his father, sobbing into his shoulder. "Marco, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" His father already knew what was troubling his son. It had been like this ever since the "incident" in Italy. Marco was never really the same after it. Antony blamed himself for what happened to his son. He should have known.

- - -

Ellie and Paige made their way down the street, barely containing their excitement. Both of the girls were ecstatic that they were finally going to see Marco. "Wait. What if Marco's parents answer the door? What if they don't let us in?" Ellie asked.

Paige stopped in her tracks. "What is it?" The red head questioned. The blonde pulled Ellie behind a tree. Ellie was confused by the cheerleader's actions. Then she heard a car zoom by.

"Phew." Paige sighed. "It was my brother. That was his car that just went by. I didn't want him to see us."

"Oh." Ellie said. Then she headed back onto the sidewalk. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure…yet." She replied. They continued to make there way to Marco's house. Once there they both paused.

"This is it." Ellie said. "You ready."

"Michalchuks are always ready." Paige responded. They walked up the porch steps and to the front door. "You knock."

"I thought Michalchuks were always ready?' Ellie teased.

"Shut up." The cheerleader snapped. Then Ellie knock carefully on the front door, clasping the binder tightly in her other hand. The door swung open to reveal an older man. He quickly spoke up.

"Maria!"

- - -

Marco heard a knock at the front door then his father call his mother's name. What was going on down there? He left his room and quietly snuck down his stairs, still in his pajamas. She saw familiar girls standing in the door way. Luckily for him, Paige and Ellie did not see him.

"Hi Mr. Del Rossi. Um…we have Marco's binder. He left it at school yesterday." Ellie explained.

"Oh thank you girls." His mother said while taking the binder from them.

"Can we please see him?" Paige asked politely. His parents looked at each other then turned to look back at the girls.

"He's sick and we wouldn't want you to catch what he's got." Mr. Del Rossi replied.

"Mr. and Mrs. Del Rossi. We really don't care if we get sick by seeing Marco. We just want to say hi. We haven't seen him in so long." Ellie said. His parents started to mutter in Italian.

"Okay." His mother finally spoke. Oh no, this couldn't be happening. Marco hurriedly ran into the kitchen and slipped on shoes that he always kept there. Then he grabbed his a sweater from the laundry pile on the kitchen table and ran out the back door.

He rushed out of his backyard and onto the sidewalk collapsing down by a tree and soon as he was a good distance away from his house. Then he put his sweater on, not wanting to get any sicker than he already was. He had ran away again. He could of stayed and confronted his friends but no. Marco was running away once more.

The Italian rested his head on the trunk of the tree, staring up at the clouds. Each one a different shape. He always loved looking at the clouds. It gave him a sense of peace.

"Tired?" A voice from behind asked. Marco jolted up to his feet. Spinner stared amusingly at him. Why did everybody have to sneak up on him? "Nice pajamas." Spin stared at Marco's attire. Then the Italian began to run away.

"Please don't go." Spinner yelled. Marco then stopped moving and turned to face Spinner. This time he wasn't going to run away.

* * *

Review pretty please. It would make me feel better since I have this super vicious cold. 


	7. Surprise

A/N: I'm really busy and I have a few other fics going on right now. Both here and at my LJ community. I'm not sure if I should continue this fic...I'm sorry I'm just feeling a little angsty right now. (if that's even a word) or maybe it's my stuffy nose? Anyways.. I'll probably continue it but you know I have my doubts and it's been awhile since I've updated You Could Be happy. Sorry about that. When I do update it though, I'll be putting up the last three chapters. So Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Ellie and Paige made their way up the oak staircase. They were nervous beyond belief. They were going to see Marco, their long lost friend. Boy did he have some explaining to do. They both stood there in front of the door. Paige's hand hovered over the doorknob. She could feel her body go tense. 

"Maybe we should knock." Ellie said, while swatting the blonde's hand away.

"Right." Paige agreed. "So knock."

Ellie balled her hand into a fist and lightly began to knock on the chestnut door. She heard no reply come from inside the room. She tossed a confused glance over to her fidgeting friend.

"He's not answering." The red head stated. "What do we do?"

"Well, maybe he's sleeping." Paige replied.

"We should just take a quick peek and then leave." Ellie suggested.

"No way. I'm here to talk to Marco and talk to him I shall." The cheerleader retorted. Then she swiftly opened the door. Paige's eyes swept the room.

"Well no wonder he didn't respond. He's not even here." Ellie said, annoyed.

- - -

Marco wrapped his arms around his shivering body, in hopes of warming himself up. Then he let out a stifled cough. He didn't want Spinner to know he was sick but the other boy could already tell by his Italian friend's appearance. Marco's eyes were red and puffy, along with his nose and his cheeks were drained from their usual rosy colour.

Spinner saw his friend's weakness and vulnerability and sighed. He slowly approached the younger teen but Marco cautiously backed away.

"Marco." That's all Spin could manage to say. He had thought many times of what he would say when he saw Marco again but right at that moment he was speechless. He had decided to follow Paige and Ellie to Marco's. There was no way he was going to be left out of this and now his raven haired friend was standing in front of him.

Marco could see the desperation in Spinner's pleading eyes. The young Italian decided to speak up. "Hey Spinner."

Apparently that was all that needed to be said because then the older boy captured Marco in a warm embrace. Marco hugged back with everything he had. "Long time no see, huh?" The Italian muffled into Spinner's shoulder. A slight laugh escaped his friends lips, then Spin pulled away.

"Dude, I should hate you for leaving but…for some reason I can't." Spinner replied.

"I'm glad you're back." He sputtered.

"Thanks." Marco said, gently placing his hand on the older boy's shoulder.

"Fancy seeing you here Spinner." Paige retorted. The younger boy whipped his head around to see the two girls he tried to escape from. "Hun, I thought we agreed for you not to come."

"Hey, Marco's my friend too." Spin argued.

"Will you two shut up?" Ellie exclaimed. Then she launched herself at Marco, wrapping her slender arms around him. "I've missed you so much." Tears came pouring down her face.

"Me too." Marco whispered into her ear which only made her cry harder.

"Okay Ellie. Move over. I want to hug Marco too." Paige demanded. Ellie released Marco and wiped the wet tears from her face. Paige then hugged Marco as well. "That was you in the hallway right?"

"Yeah." The Italian admitted. The blonde then let go of Marco.

"Were the hell have you been." Ellie questioned. The teen was about to answer that question when all of a sudden he let out a mighty sneeze. "That's right you're sick." The red head remembered.

"Let's get you back home." Spinner said.

"Ah, no. I'm okay. Oh and I was in Italy to answer you're question Ellie." The Italian replied. He was in no mood to face his mother and father.

"Okay, let's go to my house." Paige voiced.

"No!" Marco exclaimed and backed away. Paige then smirked and stared evilly at the Italian.

"So Marco I heard you had a little chat with my brother. Care to tell us what it was about." The cheerleader prodded.

"The weather." Marco answered. Spinner chuckled under his breathe at his friend's reply.

"Paige. Leave poor Marco alone." Ellie defended him. "I say we go to Craig's. Surprise the hell out of him."

"I agree." Spinner spoke up. Marco was amazed. Everybody was talking to him as if he had never left. He always thought they would hate him or at least resent him. A small smile appeared on Marco's lips.

"Fine." Paige gave in. "So Marco. Wanna go to Craig's."

"Yeah." The teen said brightly.

- - -

"Angie, put that down." Craig demanded. The little girl carefully placed down his guitar and ran out of the room. "Kids."

Then the vocalist heard at knocking at the front door. "Craig can you get that?" Joey yelled from the kitchen. The brunette quickly rushed over to the front door and opened it.

"Surprise." Marco said meekly. Craig's mouth dropped open.

"Close you're mouth hun. It's unbecoming." Paige laughed. Then she pushed her way through the entrance with Marco in tow.

"How? What?" Craig stuttered. Marco was here, standing in his living room. "I'm calling Jimmy." Then Craig dashed for the phone.

"So…" Spinner began. "How was Italy? Have fun there?" Marco turned his head and glared at Spin. Spinner felt like Marco's deep brown eyes were piercing through his very soul. Then the Italian's features lightened up.

"It was fine." Marco replied, plastering a fake smile across his face. Spinner didn't know about the incident in Italy. There was no reason to get mad at him. Plus it was his entire fault anyways. "It was just fine."

"Okay, I called Jimmy. He gonna be here in ten minutes and Marco…" The older brunette then grasped Marco into a tight life sucking hug.

"That's enough Craig. We don't want to kill Marco, now do we?" Ellie said while prying Craig off the Italian. "Holy crap man I've missed you." The older boy added.

"I can't wait until Jimmy gets here." The red head replied.

- - -

Where was Paige? She was supposed to be home 20 minutes ago. Dylan picked up his flip phone and dialed his sister's phone number. He sat there patiently, waiting for his sister to pick up.

"Paige pick up." He muttered to himself. What was taking her so long?

- - -

Marco sat there quietly on the couch, watching his friends goof around and joke with each other. It felt nice. It actually felt really nice. None of them had judged him as he thought they would or rejected him. Maybe it was all just his paranoia.

He heard a ringing off in the distance. He looked over to the side table and saw a phone ringing. The teen wondered whose cell phone it was. Marco tried to speak up and say something but Jimmy was in the middle of a joke and he didn't want to ruin it.

The music was blasted pretty loud and since Marco was closest to the phone, only he could hear it ringing. He tried to ignore it but the relentless sound was driving him crazy. So he flipped open the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Marco spoke into the phone.

"Who the hell is this? Where is Paige?" Dylan retorted. Oh crap, it was Paige's cell phone. "Answer me."

Marco was at loss of what to do. He could hang up but that might get Paige in trouble. He clenched the phone tightly in his hand, shaking a little bit.

"Okay buddy, this isn't funny. Where is my sister!" the hockey player demanded.

"Um…"

"Marco is that you?!?" Dylan cut in.

"Surprise!" Marco said and then he snapped the phone shut. He then gently placed it bad on the end table beside the couch. Luckily no one had noticed what he had done.

- - -

Did Marco just hang up on him? Dylan's blood was boiling. So Marco was with his sister. That's why she wasn't home. What would he do now? It's not like he could just call Paige back. He decided to go for a walk. Maybe that would cool his anger.

Dylan grabbed his coat and proceeded to walk out the door.

- - -

"Wow, I'm sorry but is anyone here but me feeling a little bit nostalgic." Paige laughed.

"Definitely." Spinner replied. Then he kissed Paige lightly on the cheek.

"That's so sweet." Marco whispered to himself.

"Did you say something Marco?" The blonde girl asked.

"Oh I just said that what Spinner did was so sweet." The Italian replied. Paige smiled happily at him.

"Marco…" She started. "Why did you leave?" The young teen could feel a lump form in his throat.

"Let's not get into that." Marco answered while fidgeting with his T-shirt. Paige stared at him skeptically.

"Marco." The blonde sighed. "You can tell us."

"It's really not important. What's important is that I'm back." Marco said in hopes of ignoring the subject. How would they understand? They had no idea of all the guilt and shame he felt. They could never understand.

"Marco, I think we've all been pretty nice to you so far. We could have just written you off or ignored you but we didn't. You left without saying good bye. Do you know what that did to us? We were broken Marco." Jimmy spoke up. Marco stared daggers at the basketball star.

"Broken, Jimmy. You have no idea what it's like to be broken." The young Italian said coldly while getting up from the couch.

"Marco please calm down." Ellie stated.

"No I'm not going to _calm_ down. Not when Mr. Brooks over there tries to act all high and mighty. You know what? This was bad idea. I'm leaving." Marco replied.

"Marco please don't go." Paige begged. Marco felt a hot tear stream down his face. He then just simply turned around and exited the house. He didn't stop running until he was out of breath. Why did he do that He could have stayed but no. Marco took his frustration out on a nearby garbage can, kicking it roughly. Then he just collapsed down on his knees.

"_So, Marco." Paige said giddily "I saw you talking to my brother. Is there anything you want to tell me?"_

"_No." Marco replied simply. Paige just rolled her eyes._

"_Paige just back off." Ellie retorted while she flung her arm around Marco's shoulder. The cheerleader shot Ellie a venomous glare. The red head merely stuck out her tongue. Then they walked away._

"_So, Marco. Do you have anything to tell me?" Ellie asked coyly._

"_What is with everybody trying to bud into my love life?" Marco exclaimed._

"_So you're admitting that you have a love life?" The red head stated excitedly. _

"_Who has a love life?" Dylan questioned curiously from behind Marco. The older boy was heading to his next class. The Italian's face went beat red. _

"_Um…" Marco tried to think of something to say. "Ellie." Dylan's expression drooped a little bit._

"_Oh." The older boy replied. "Well I've got to get to class." Then Dylan disappeared down the hall._

"_Real smooth Marco." Ellie teased._

"_Just shut up El." The Italian sighed._

Marco sat there on the cement curb, trying to blow the hair out of his face. He let out a depressed sigh. The Italian was never really good at admitting things. Why couldn't he be brave like Craig or wise like Jimmy? Why had he said those mean things to Jimmy. He was only trying to help. Now he probably hated him. Marco had a weird way of only making things worse.

Marco wanted to get over his fears. It was just that he had so many. He wanted to stop disappointing his parents. They never deserved all the grief he had put him through. Sometimes he wished he would have just died in Italy.

"Oh jeez, I'm starting to think God hates me." Dylan moaned. Marco shot right up. Dylan glanced over at the half beaten garbage can.

"Did you do that?" the older boy asked with a smirk on his face.

"No, must have been raccoons." The Italian replied. Then he tried to walk away but Dylan grabbed his arm.

"Not this time Del Rossi." Dylan said. Marco stared at him hopelessly.

"Surprise." The hockey player replied, mimicking Marco's voice.

* * *

Review Please. 


	8. Why

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Dylan please let me go." Marco begged. He wasn't ready to face the older boy. The Italian tried to wriggle out of Dylan's firm grasp. 

"I can't." The hockey player absentmindedly let slip.

"What?" Marco replied, confused. Dylan panicked and accidentally let go of the younger boy, giving Marco the chance to slip away. The Italian quickly made use of the opportunity and brushed past Dylan. The older boy was not going to let Marco escape that easily so he wrapped his strong muscular arms around Marco's slender waist and pulled him back in.

"What are you doing?" the young teen exclaimed. Then Marco gave up on trying to get away. It was no use; Dylan was much stronger than him. "This is so unnecessary."

"If I let you go do you promise to stay put?" The blonde asked.

"Fine, let me go and I'll stay put." Marco agreed. The hockey player slowly released his grasp on the younger boy. The Italian then turned around to face Dylan.

"One; why were you answering my sister's phone?" The older boy questioned.

"Well, you see, it was on the end table beside me and I was the only one who could hear it ringing." The Italian answered.

"Care to explain that a little further." Dylan asked.

"Okay, I was over at Jimmy's and Paige was there. The music was turned up fairly loud and since I was the only near the end table, I was the only one who could hear the phone." The brunette clarified.

"Okay. Two, why are you here?" Marco noticed the anger in Dylan's voice when he asked him that.

"Cause I live here." Marco simply replied. The older boy gave the Italian an icy glare.

"You know what? I don't even know why I try to talk to you. It's obvious you haven't grown up at all. You're still the same Marco, afraid to face up to his fears." Dylan retorted. "Just stay away from Paige."

"What?" Marco said.

"Marco, you hurt her so much when you left. I don't want you to hurt her again like that. Just go back to where ever you were and stay there." The blonde snapped. "We're all better off without you."

"Shut up!" Paige screamed from behind her brother. "Shut the fuck up."

Dylan whipped his head around to glare at his sister. "Paige stay out of this."

"No Dylan, you stay out of this. We all need Marco and we're glad he's back. So why don't you just go home." The cheerleader replied.

"Fine, I give up. Welcome back Marco." Dylan said to the younger boy. Then he walked right by the teen. Marco could see a saddened look on his face. "I'll see you at home Paige."

"I'm so sorry for my brother, Marco. He can get really over protective of me." The blonde apologized. Was Dylan right? Had he not grown up at all? No, he needed to prove Dylan wrong. He could face his fears. Marco then began to slowly back away.

"Marco? What are you doing?" Paige asked noticing that the Italian was backing away.

"See you at school tomorrow Paige." Then Marco turned and dashed down the sidewalk after Dylan, leaving Paige shocked.

Marco ran as fast as he could, his thighs were starting to burn from overexertion. The Italian couldn't find Dylan anywhere. It's as if he just disappeared. The teen rested against an oak tree, trying to regain his breath. It had only been a day since he showed up at Degrassi and already all of this happened. Marco gazed up into the darkening sky. Where are you Dylan?

- - -

Dylan sat there on the park bench, playing with his blonde locks. Fantastic, now his sister hated him. Damn you Marco. Why are you doing this to me? Why are you hurting me like this?

"_What do you mean Marco's gone?" Dylan exclaimed. Paige was viciously sobbing into his shoulder._

"_He's just gone. His locker was cleaned out and he wasn't on the attendance for any of his classes. Mr. Simpson told us that he had transferred but he didn't know where. Marco's gone Dylan, he's gone." She cried. Dylan felt a sharp pain in his heart. Marco was gone? _

_The older boy choked back his tears. He needed to be strong for Paige right now. _

Hot tears trickled down the blonde's flushed skin. Could things get any worse? When would it stop hurting? Dylan was in so much pain. Every time he saw Marco it got worse. The sun was setting now; his could see the crescent moon faintly shine in the fading sky. Why are you here Marco? Why did you come back?

- - -

Marco casually walked down the rocky path in the park. It was nighttime now. He was heading home. His parents would definitely be worried about him. The Italian then heard a tree branch crack behind. The brunette froze still. He could then hear faint footsteps.

"Look at what we have here." An older voice said. No, this couldn't be happening, not again. Marco turned around to see a group of older men. One was carrying a crow bar.

"Oh he's a cutie isn't he?" The leader of the group replied. "What's your name little boy."

The Italian remained silent.

"I said what's you're name!" The man yelled. He becoming furious.

"Marco." The teen nervously spit out.

"Hmmmm, Marco. We're definitely going to have fun tonight." He responded.

- - -

Dylan snapped out of his thoughts when heard a scream. What was that? He got up from the park bench and headed in the direction of the sound. He could see three men pounding on a smaller person.

"Please stop." The smaller person pleaded. It was Marco. _Oh fuck no_. Dylan felt something snap. He ran full speed towards the attackers. Once he was there he threw one to side and quickly punched another. Another man grabbed him from behind. The blonde jabbed him in the stomach with his elbow and turned around a kneed him there too. The offending man went down to the ground.

He could see Marco lying lifelessly by his side. Before he could reach Marco the leader of the group crashed the crow bar down on Dylan's back. The hockey player fell down beside the younger boy. His attacker tried to take another swing at him but he grabbed the crow bar from his hands. Now this is when being a hockey player came in handy for Dylan. He swung with all his might at the man's legs, since he was still on the ground. The older man went down with a cry. Two men down, where was the last one?

He saw the last man running at him with a sharp metal object. It shone in the pale moonlight. Dylan hurriedly dodged the attack but it grazed him pretty good at his side.

"Dude let's go." The leader exclaimed as he got up. The other men quickly followed. The three of them disappeared from his sight. Dylan dropped down to his knees beside the younger boy. He carefully brushed a few raven strands of hair from the Italian's face.

"Marco." He called to the young teen as he slightly shook him. "Marco please wake up."

The brunette tiredly opened his cocoa eyes. He only had a few cuts and bruises. "Dylan?"

"Yeah it's me." The older boy replied softly. The teen could see a red substance seep through the older boy's shirt.

"Dylan, you're bleeding.' Marco cried.

"It's okay I'm fine. We need to go incase they come back." The hockey player stated. Dylan shakily rose up and then he took hold of Marco's hand and helped the teen up.

"Dylan…owwww." Marco clutched down onto his leg. It was clear the men had hit Marco there. Silent tears ran down Marco's olive face.

"Here." Dylan responded as he picked up the smaller boy bridal style.

"Dylan, you're hurt worse than I am. Put me down." The Italian pleaded but the older boy simply ignored him.

"My house is only a block away. I'll take you there. Don't worry I'll be fine." The blonde assured Marco.

- - -

They finally reached the Michalchuk residence. Dylan laid Marco down on the front steps. Marco stared at the home. It had been so long since he had been here. Dylan reached into his back pocket and pulled out a key. He quickly opened the front door and ushered the Italian into the house. Marco gazed around, nothing had changed. It was still the same.

"Dylan? Marco?" Paige said surprised. "Wha…" Then she noticed Marco bruises and her brother's gaping cut.

"Oh my god Dylan, you're bleeding." She cried.

"I'm fine Paige." The blonde boy replied simply. "Can you go get some ice? Marco needs it for his leg."

Paige agreed and hurriedly ran off. Marco then turned to stare at Dylan.

"What happened Dylan?" Marco asked.

"Well, I saw you being beat up by some guys and…"

"No I mean with you. Why are…why…do you hate me?" the Italian questioned.

"Yes." Dylan replied. Marco gasped when the older boy said that but before he could reply Paige came back with the ice.

"Here, Marco." She said as she gave him the ice pack. Then Paige led him over to the couch. "I called your parents. I still had you're number on speed dial. I told them where you were. They said come home when you're ready."

"Thanks." The teen answered.

"Dylan, what happened?" Paige questioned her older brother.

"Marco was attacked in the park." He replied.

"Again? Oh Marco." The cheerleader said.

"Paige, I'm fine. Dylan on the other hand is the one you should be helping." The brunette explained.

"I don't need help." The hockey player retorted.

"Dylan you have a huge cut on the side of your body, yes you do need help. Paige can you get some hydrogen peroxide and a sterile pad with some medical tape." Marco asked. Marco knew that they would have those things since Dylan was a hockey player.

"I'll be back." She said then ran off once more.

"Where are your parents?" The Italian questioned.

"Last minute business trip." Dylan answered. The cut had stopped bleeding by now but his back hurt like hell. Paige then returned with the medical supplies and a new shirt for Dylan.

"I'm fine seriously." The older boy argued.

"Dylan stop being so stubborn. Now take off your shirt so I can get better access to you're cut." Paige demanded.

"God, you're turning to mom." The hockey player teased. Dylan cautiously peeled off his shirt, revealing the wound that he had gotten from protecting the younger boy. Luckily for Marco he was too concentrated on Dylan's wound to realize that Dylan was indeed shirtless in front of him.

"There I'm done, now put on this shirt." Paige said. Marco then noticed a huge bruise on Dylan's back. The older boy then quickly slipped the shirt on. Then Paige left to put the supplies away.

"Dylan how did you get the cut and that huge bruise on your back?" Marco asked.

"While you were on the ground on guy hit me with a crowbar and another grazed me with a knife." Dylan replied.

"Take this." The Italian said as he offered Dylan the ice pack. "I don't need it anymore."

Dylan gratefully took it, though he wasn't sure how he was going to ice his back. Marco saw Dylan's confusion.

"Come here." The teen said while he patted the spot beside him on the couch. Dylan reluctantly obliged. He sat down next to the brunette. Marco took the ice pack and gently slipped it underneath Dylan's shirt and applied it on the bruise and held it there.

Paige then once more entered the living room. The two boys didn't notice her. She decided not to interrupt them and snuck off to her room. After awhile Marco spoke up.

"It's okay if you hate me. I didn't expect you welcome me back with open arms. I don't deserve to be treated nicely after what I did."

Dylan could hear the despair in Marco voice. The older boy felt horrible for making Marco upset. "I don't hate you Marco. Yes I'm upset with you but I don't hate you."

"You should. I deserve to be hated." The Italian replied.

"You deserve a lot of things Marco but hatred is not one of them." The older boy voiced.

"Then what do I deserve? Pity? Pain? You're right, I should have stayed away." Marco stated. Dylan turned to face Marco. The Italian quickly pulled the ice pack out from underneath Dylan's shirt.

"You deserve forgiveness." He told Marco. "Marco, it's good thing you came back. I haven't seen Paige this happy in a long time."

"Marco why where you in the park in first place?" Dylan asked.

"Well, I was looking for you but I couldn't find you so I decided to take a shortcut through the park to get home." The brunette admitted.

"You were looking for me?" The blonde replied.

"Yeah, I wanted to prove to you that I wasn't the same Marco, that I had grown up but I guess you were right about that too." The teen answered.

"So then you getting attacked was all my fault?" Dylan replied. "Just like you leaving." The last part he said to himself.

"No Dylan, it wasn't you're fault. It was those guys fault. They were to ones who attacked me not you. Dylan if anything you saved my life and I'm grateful for that."

"Yeah but if you weren't looking for me then you never would have been in the park." The older boy argued.

"Dylan if you're going to say that you might as well blame it on the city for making the park in the first place." Marco replied. "Dylan, ultimately it was those guys' fault. So stop blaming yourself."

"That's harder than you think." The blonde said under his breath. Marco sighed as he rested his head back onto the couch.

"I really am sorry for hurting everybody. I didn't mean too." The Italian admitted.

"Marco." Dylan started.

"Yes." The teen replied.

"Why did you leave?" The hockey player asked.

* * *

Review please. 


	9. Don't Leave Me

A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter.

_

* * *

__Why did you leave? _Marco sat there, stunned. The older boy waited patiently for the Italian to answer his question. The younger boy turned to look the blonde in the eye. 

"I left because, like you said, running's the only thing I'm good at." Marco replied. Dylan's gaze narrowed.

"Stop it." The hockey player demanded. "Stop giving me all this cryptic bullshit! Marco, I want to know why you left. Was it because of me? Am I apart of the reason why you left?"

The Italian's mouth gaped open at the last part of Dylan's sentence. "Dylan, you're not apart of the reason why I left, you're apart of the reason why I came back. Leaving you and Paige and everybody else is a mistake I'll regret for the rest of my life. I just couldn't take it Dylan. It was too much."

"What was too much Marco?" The older boy questioned while bringing his hand up to Marco's delicate face.

"Everything, Dylan. Everything. I had to get away. I couldn't be Marco anymore. No, I didn't want to be Marco anymore. I never wanted to hurt anybody. I just wanted to forget, forget who I was and just be someone else." The Italian cried. Tears streamed down the Italian's olive skin.

"Marco, now matter where you are or where you live, you're always going to be Marco. My Marco." Then Dylan brought his lips down onto Marco's and kissed him passionately. The younger boy wrapped his trembling arms around the blonde neck, deepening the kiss. The hockey player lowered them so that they were lying on the couch. Dylan stroked Marco's ebony hair lovingly as he continued to kiss the Italian fiercely.

Then they pulled away for air. Marco was left breathless. He could see Dylan's deep cerulean eyes become misty. The brunette watched as a single glistening tear streaked down Dylan's flushed skin. The younger boy reached up and carefully wiped it away. Dylan then took hold of Marco's gentle hand and nuzzled his face into it.

"Dylan." Marco said.

"Yes." The blonde replied.

"Do you think it'd be okay if I stayed over? It's just that a lot has happened today and I'm in no mood to explain it all to my parents. And I'm really tired." The younger boy questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fine." Dylan answered.

- - -

Dylan tiredly walked back into the living room after he had finished calling Marco's parents. It had taken a lot of convincing but they had finally agreed to let Marco stay over for the night. The older boy gazed over at the Italian sitting peacefully on the couch. He couldn't believe that he had actually kissed Marco. It took all his strength not to jump up and down like a five year old that had just been given candy.

"Marco." Dylan said, trying to get the Italian's attention.

"Yes." Marco replied.

"About the sleeping arrangements, I was thinking you could sleep in my room while I slept on the couch." Dylan suggested.

"Are you crazy?" The brunette retorted. "Dylan, you have nasty bruise on your back and a gash on your stomach. You sleep in your room. I'll be fine on the couch."

"Well Marco wouldn't you be more comfortable sleeping on a bed; after all you are a guest and considering what you've been through tonight…"

"Dylan." Marco interrupted.

"Yes?" the blonde responded.

"No. As I said, you sleep in your room; I'll be fine on the couch." The younger boy stated.

"Fine." Dylan agreed. "I'll go get you a blanket and a pillow."

Then Dylan left the living room and proceeded up the stairs. Once he was in the hallway, he heard Paige exit her room.

"Is Marco okay?" She asked, worried.

"He's fine Paige. He's actually staying over as well, he wasn't ready to go home." The hockey player replied smiling slightly.

"What was that?" the cheerleader questioned. Dylan stared at her confused.

"What was what?" The older blonde replied.

"That little smile. Dylan is there something you're not telling me?" Paige inquired.

"Uh, no." the older boy said. Then he brushed past his sister and made his way to the hall closet. He opened the door and pulled out a thick duvet for Marco.

"Dylan, tell me the truth. Is there something that I need to know about? The only time I've seen you smile like that is when you were seventeen and that was usually after you talked with Marco." His sister stated.

"Paige, there's nothing you need to know about. Now go back to bed. You have school tomorrow." Dylan answered calmly. It was true. Paige did not need to know that he and Marco kissed.

"Fine, I'll just pry whatever it is you're hiding from me out of you tomorrow." Then she disappeared into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Like that'll happen." He said to himself. Then he retrieved a pillow from his room and returned downstairs to Marco.

"Here." Dylan said as he handed Marco the pillow and duvet.

"Thanks." Marco replied.

"Um, so if you need anything, just come and get me, okay?" the blonde said.

"Okay." Marco answered. "Night Dylan."

"Night Marco." The older boy was tempted to kiss Marco good night but decided against it. Then he headed upstairs to his own. Marco watched as Dylan retreated upstairs. Then he fell asleep with one thought on his mind…

He had kissed Dylan Michalchuk.

- - -

"_You must atone for your sins." The older man sad in a demanding voice. They were at the other end of the house which no one occupied, so the chance of them being interrupted was pretty slim. Tears slid down Marco's pale face. _

"_Uncle, please." Marco cried. The older man's body hovered over Marco's smaller one. "Don't do this."_

"_You're making me do this." His uncle replied. He then gripped at Marco's shirt and proceeded to tear open the buttons. Marco did is best to fight the older Italian off. He tried to scream but a strong hand muffled his cry. _

_Marco begged God to make him stop. He didn't want this. He never wanted any of this. Now the older man had successfully undone Marco's shirt. The younger Italian sobbed fiercely. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. _

Marco opened his eyes to see someone hovering over him.

"Don't touch me!" The Italian screamed. He then pushed the intruding figure away from him and scrambled off the couch. The brunette was still groggy from sleep so he wasn't sure where he was heading. Then he felt two strong arms wrap around him.

"No stop. Please don't touch me. I promise I'll be good. You don't have to do this." Marco cried, trying to wriggle out of the unknown person's grasp.

"Marco it's me Dylan." The blonde explained. Then the Italian stopped moving at those words and begun to cry uncontrollably.

"Shhhhh, it's okay. It was just a dream. Everything going to be okay." The older boy assured the sobbing boy. Marco repositioned himself so that he was hugging Dylan.

"Please don't let him get me." The brunette cried into Dylan's chest.

"Don't let who get you?" The hockey player asked. Just then Paige came running down the steps.

"What's going on?" the blonde girl asked.

"Marco's had a bad dream. Don't worry. I'll take care of him. Just go back to sleep okay?" Dylan replied.

"Are you sure?" Paige questioned.

"Yeah, just go." Then his sister headed back upstairs to her room. Dylan then lead Marco back onto the couch, the Italian still latching onto the older boy. Once on the couch, Marco rested his head on Dylan's broad shoulder.

"Marco, are you okay now?" Dylan asked. "I came down stairs because I heard you crying."

"I'm fine." The younger boy sniffled.

"Marco what were you dreaming about?" the hockey player questioned.

"It was nothing." The brunette replied.

"Marco, don't lie." Dylan warned. "Just tell me. What were you dreaming about that made you this upset?"

"It's none of your business." Marco argued.

"Marco…"

"Dylan I'm fine. Just go back to bed." The Italian insisted.

"Okay, now I know you're lying when you say that." Dylan began. "Marco you're still shaking. I can't just leave you like this."

"Fine then don't." The younger boy stated.

"Huh?" the blonde said.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep again?" the Italian asked.

"…Okay." Dylan agreed. The older boy then laid back down, laying his head on the couch's arm rest. He moved over so that there would be room for Marco. The brunette snuggled into the space that was provided for him. Within minutes he was asleep, completely forgetting to kick off his shoes or pull the blanket over him. The older boy tossed the duvet over the both of them so that they could keep warm. Dylan wondered what had gotten Marco so upset. He recalled what the Italian had said. _No stop. Please don't touch me. I promise I'll be good. You don't have to do this. _The older boy had his suspicions but he wasn't going to jump to any conclusions. Hopefully whatever Marco had dreamt about was just a dream and nothing else.

- - -

The Italian woke to the sun hitting his weary eyes. He stretched his aching arms out. Then he felt a much larger body lying beside him. Marco turned around and saw Dylan sleeping soundly at his side. A small smile graced the brunette's features. He sighed dreamily. Dylan actually looked kind of cute when he was sleeping. The Italian peered down at his watch. It was seven in the morning. He didn't want to leave but he knew he should head home.

The younger boy shifted cautiously, trying not wake the older boy, so that he could get off the couch. Dylan then tossed in his sleep, placing an arm over Marco and drawing him in. The brunette couldn't help but blush. If the blonde woke up, it would definitely become an awkward situation. His face was merely inches away from Dylan's. Marco just gazed contently at the blonde boy. Maybe he would have to stay like this for awhile, though he didn't mind.

It was nice being in Dylan's arms. They made him feel safe, like nothing could hurt him, not the gay bashers, not the bullies, not even his uncle. Somehow Marco knew that Dylan would protect him. Marco regretted leaving him and running off to Italy. He regretted it all. Marco blocked thoughts of his uncle and the torture he put him through. He his thoughts quickly drifted off to that kiss Dylan and he had. It was his first and it was most definitely nice. It probably wasn't the blonde's first kiss though. He wondered if Dylan had dated anyone while he was gone.

It was silly but Marco felt kind of jealous. The Italian wondered if Dylan had ever been in love before. The brunette knew he had, in fact he still was. There was so much he wanted to know and so much he wanted to tell but why? Why would Dylan kiss him? He wasn't anything special. He was just a pathetic, broken fag who all he ever does is hurt the ones he love. His could feel himself tear up. Damn it, why couldn't he just hold back his tears.

They silently flowed down his cheeks. Marco buried his face into the couch's head rest. Then the Italian let out a small sniffle.

"Marco?" Dylan groggily questioned. The brunette still kept his face buried in the arm rest, not wanting to look at the older boy. The younger boy felt so foolish for crying.

"Marco, why are you crying? Did you have a nightmare again?" The hockey player asked.

"No." Marco answered.

"Then why are you crying?" The older boy questioned once more. Marco then removed his face from the arm rest and stared at Dylan.

"Why did you kiss me?" The younger boy replied. "Was it because you pity me?"

Dylan stared thoughtfully at the brunette and then spoke up. "I kissed you because I've wanted to do that since I first met you. I kissed you because I l…care about you."

"You care about me." Marco echoed disappointedly. "I think I should go."

Then the Italian hurriedly made his way off of the couch and headed for the front door. Dylan sprung up and started after him. The brunette quickly opened the door and headed out. The blonde followed him.

"Marco, don't leave me." Dylan yelled from his front porch. The younger boy had just stepped onto the side walk when he head Dylan call out to him. The Italian turned to face the older boy. The saw the opening, quickly slipped on some shoes and rushed down his drive way and out to the Italian.

"Marco, come with me." The hockey player stated. Then he took hold of Marco's hand and led him to his car. Dylan opened the passenger door and ushered Marco in. Then he ran around to the driver's seat and hopped in.

The older boy pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street.

"Where are we going?" Marco asked.

"I'm not sure." Dylan answered. "All I know is that we need to talk and we to go somewhere were no one will interrupt us."

"Talk?" The Italian said skeptically.

"Yes talk." The blonde replied.

"We can go over to my house. My dad is probably at work by now and my mom's probably down at the pharmacy seeing if she can get her old job back." The Italian suggested.

"Okay your house it is." Dylan stated and then turned around and headed for the Del Rossi residence.

* * *

Review please : ) 


	10. Not A Dream

A/N: Okay I know I should be updating My Prince Charming but I had update this fic. Oh yeah, I'm so very happy right now. I was checking out my account when I realized, we can put up our own user pics. That is so sweet! Mine's of Marco and Dylan in Safety Dance (Degrassi Extra Credit Book Number Four) Me loves that picture. Anyways...on with the story!

Oh yeah. This is not the last chapter! It's not over yet!

* * *

Marco hurriedly proceeded up the steps of his porch with Dylan in tow. The brunette was about to unlock the front door but the blonde stopped him. 

"Are you sure you're parents aren't home?" The older boy questioned. Marco rolled his eyes at the hockey player.

"Positive." The Italian replied.

Then he continued to open the front door. The younger boy pushed it open and stepped into his house, Dylan quickly following after him. The blonde boy gazed around Marco's home. He had never been here before so the setting was new to him.

"Want a tour?" The brunette laughed, seeing the expression on Dylan's face.

"Actually, yes I do." Dylan replied.

"Okay." Marco agreed. He motioned for the hockey player to follow him. The Italian showed him around the downstairs part of the house, the older boy commenting on things here and there and then they made their way upstairs. Marco showed him the bathroom and his parents' bedroom but casually passed by his own.

"Um, Marco." Dylan began. "What's in this room?"

The Italian noticed that Dylan was referring to his room.

"Nothing. It's just used for storage." The brunette lied.

"Really, so you wouldn't mind if I took a look inside." The older boy said. He knew that this was Marco's room because this was the only room in the house Marco hadn't shown him. He teasingly rested his hand on the door knob.

"Dylan. We came here to talk, so let's go talk." Marco replied, attempting to pull Dylan away from the door.

"Is there something you don't want me to see?" The blonde asked. "What are you hiding Del Rossi."

"Nothing. Come on, let's go downstairs." The Italian suggested. Dylan merely shook his head in response.

"Fine. Go ahead. Look." Marco gave in. Dylan then triumphantly opened the door and gazed around.

"Storage my butt." Dylan laughed. Then he entered the room.

"Hey I said you could look. Not go in!" The younger boy exclaimed. Marco rushed in after Dylan. The older boy was standing there with a blissful look on his face. He was staring at something.

"You still have it." The blonde said in a soft tone. Then he walked over to Marco's nightstand and gently picked up the teddy bear. A blush slowly crept its way onto the Italian face.

"Yeah." He whispered. Dylan smiled angelically at the younger boy.

"What was it that you named it? Bello Regalo?" the hockey player questioned. Marco simply nodded. Dylan chuckled slightly. "I remember that day at the carnival. The funniest part was when Spinner threw up on the rollercoaster. Paige warned him not to eat that many corndogs. You know she still teases him about that."

Marco made his way over to his bed and plopped down onto it, motioning for Dylan to do the same. The Italian then spoke up. "It's sad but that bear was really my only friend when I was in Italy."

Dylan saw the depressed look on Marco's delicate face. He carefully placed the bear back down on the nightstand and then embraced the younger boy, hugging him tightly. He lightly kissed the Italian's soft ebony hair.

"Marco, did anything happen in Italy?" Dylan questioned. Marco only gripped onto to Dylan tighter confirming the blonde's suspicions. "What happened? You can tell me Marco."

"You don't want to know." The younger boy muffled into Dylan shirt.

"You're right I don't want to know, I have to know." The blonde replied. Marco reluctantly pushed himself away from the hockey player.

"I'm not sure if…"

"Marco. It's okay. I'm here. You can tell me." Dylan assured him. The Italian nodded in agreement.

"It was fine at first. I really did enjoy living there for the most part. Everything was so beautiful. Then everything went down hill when I told my ma I was gay. It was eating away at me so I finally just told one night." Marco began. "She told me she always knew but that she still loved me despite of it. What we didn't know is that my younger cousin, Franco, was listening at the door. He didn't like me very much so he told his father and by the next day practically my whole family knew my secret, even my father. You should of seen the look on his face when he came into my room the following night. He looked so hurt and betrayed."

The Italian breath became rigid, signaling that he was about to cry. Dylan soothingly placed his hand on Marco's thigh, comforting him.

"My ma had to calm him down. I was so scared. Not that I thought he would hurt me but that I thought he wouldn't love me anymore. After that he just stopped speaking to me. Other members of family constantly voiced their disgust with me. They eventually just stopped talking to me as well and then one night…I was in my room, trying to get to sleep when I heard footsteps outside my door. See I lived in this big house with a bunch of my other family members and my room was positioned on the far end of the house which no ever occupied. Anyways, my door swung open and there was my Uncle Armando. He p-pulled me out of my bed and dragged me down the h-hallway. He then pushed me into the bathroom."

The younger boy was now sobbing violently. "I can't Dylan. I can't."

Dylan wrapped his arms around Marco's smaller frame. "It's okay Marco. Please just tell me."

Marco was skeptical at first but then eventually continued with his story. "So he pushed me into the bathroom, the whole time muttering phrases from the bible. Then said he must cleanse me from my evil. I wasn't sure what he meant until I saw that the bathtub was filled up with water. At first I struggled against him but I lost my focus when he slammed my head down on the bathtub. Then he proceeded to "baptize me" as he called it, dunking my head in and out of the water. This happened almost every night for about two months. I never told anybody because he threatened to hurt my parents or anybody else I cared about. Then it happened. My uncle came into my room like usual, except this time he didn't drag me out of bed. He told me he had to _show_ me the error of my ways. H-he climbed onto my bed and pulled the covers off of me and then he…"

"Stop!" Dylan exclaimed while pushing himself away from the brunette. Then he climbed off the bed. "I d-don't…just no."

"D-Dylan?" Marco questioned, confused by the older boy's actions.

"I can't hear this." The blonde replied and then he ran out of the room, leaving the Italian all alone.

Dylan flew down the hallway and rushed down the stairs. He finally made his way into the living room when he collapsed. Tears burned his pale cheeks. This was all his fault. The torture Marco had incurred was all his fault. He rested his body against the back of the brunette's couch and curled into a little ball. Dylan sat there and cried. Then he heard someone slowly travel down the stairs. Dylan wanted to run but he couldn't. Before he knew it Marco was in front of him. The Italian dropped down onto his knees and handed Dylan something.

"He always made feel better." The younger boy said. Dylan simply stared at the bear. "When I hugged him, it always felt like I was hugging you."

"I'm sorry I ran off on you." Dylan apologized.

"It's okay. I can't always expect you to be strong. Something you need comforting too." Then the brunette wrapped his thin arms around Dylan, the younger boy still clutching onto the bear.

"Dylan…I wasn't raped. My uncle had only succeeded to unbutton my shirt before my father came in." Marco explained. Relief washed over Dylan when Marco told him that. "I understand why you freaked when you came to that conclusion but Dylan, you must know. It wasn't your fault."

"Marco…"

"No Dylan. It wasn't your fault. Only one thing through this whole ordeal was your fault." The blonde looked up at Marco, waiting for the Italian to continue. "And that was making me fall in love with you. Now you probably don't feel the same way but…"

Marco was silenced by Dylan's eager lips crashing onto his. The Italian responded gratefully into the kiss. They embraced each other firmly.

"Marco I've waited so long to her that. Of course I love you too." Dylan cried as they pulled out of the kiss. Marco smiled brilliantly at the older boy. The brunette couldn't breathe. Dylan had just told him that he loved him. He felt so many emotions. He wanted cry yet he also wanted to kiss Dylan silly at the same time.

"Marco?" Dylan said.

"Yeah?" the younger boy answered.

"What happened to your uncle?" The blonde asked. The Italian sighed at Dylan's question.

"He killed himself the same day everybody found out what he was doing to me. Of course his son, Franco, blames me for everything." The brunette stated.

"Marco it kills me knowing you went through all of this." The hockey player replied.

"It's in the past, though I still have nightmares about it." Marco admitted. "But they'll eventually go away. You know I can't believe it's been three days and all of this has happened."

"Yeah, me too…I'm sorry for being a huge ass to you at the beginning. I was just upset I guess." The older boy apologized. "I never meant to hurt you."

"It's okay…you know what I just realized." Marco said. "We're both still in our pajamas."

"Yeah." The hockey laughed. The Italian gazed sweetly at Dylan and then he quickly glanced at his watch.

"Holy crap! It's eight." Marco exclaimed while still looking at his watch. Then he hurriedly rose from the floor.

"I need to get ready for school." The younger stated.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today? I mean Paige told me that you were sick and after last night and those guys…"

"Dylan, I have to go to school. I mean think of all the work I've missed." The brunette replied. "Oh and my binder! Where is it?"

"You mean this." Dylan said as he picked up a binder from an end tabled beside Marco's couch. Then he handed it to the Italian.

"Do you need a ride?" The older boy asked.

"You'd drive me to school what about your classes at Toronto U." Marco questioned. He didn't want to cause Dylan any trouble.

"It's fine. My classes don't start until eleven." The blonde answered. "Wait how did you know I went to Toronto U? Did Paige tell you?"

"Um, y-yeah." The younger replied. "Can you hold on while I get changed?"

"Okay?' Dylan said. Then Marco dashed upstairs so that he could he get ready. Dylan than lazily collapsed own onto the couch. If someone would have asked about a year ago that he would sitting on Marco's couch waiting for him to get ready for school, well he would have punched them out thinking that they were trying to play some sick joke on him. He couldn't believe it. Marco loved him. He never thought he'd hear those words escape from the younger boy's mouth. He was dreading telling Paige though. She'd freak, in a good way though. Then she's most likely call everyone she knew and blab it to them. Maybe it was best if he didn't tell Paige for now.

Dylan was snapped out of his train of thought when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm ready." Marco said. Dylan turned around to look at the Italian. Marco wearing a white button up shirt with some design threaded into it at the shoulders and a pair of dark faded denim jeans. The brunette wore a sliver cross around his neck and his hair was meticulously combed so that it framed his olive face nicely.

"Beautiful." Dylan murmured.

"What?" Marco asked.

"I said you looked beautiful." The older boy replied. The younger boy tried to hid the fact that he was blushing by looking away but Dylan's could still tell that he was.

"Let's go." The blonde stated as he got up from the couch. Then he headed towards the front door. Dylan could hear Marco laughing behind him.

"What's so funny?" The hockey player asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I _love_ your pajamas." Marco laughed. Dylan looked down at his pajama bottoms and frowned. They had a foolish duckie print on them.

"Ha ha very funny." The blonde said as he opened the front door and walked out onto the porch, shutting the door in Marco's face.

"Thanks." Marco called out to Dylan as he opened the front door.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see your there behind. I was too distracted by my duckie pajamas." Dylan teased.

"Well you should be, they're hideous." The younger boy quipped.

"Okay, now you've gone too far. These were a gift from my grandmother." Dylan exclaimed. Marco shrieked playfully as Dylan came at him. The Italian tried to run away but Dylan was much faster than him. The older boy ended up tackling Marco to the ground.

"Okay, okay I give. Your pajamas are the most awesomest pajamas I have ever seen in my whole life." The Italian stated.

"Now I know you don't mean that." The older boy replied. The blonde had Marco pinned on the front lawn.

"Okay in all honestly. I think you look cute in them." The brunette admitted.

"Cute?" He responded.

"Yep." The younger boy answered.

"Okay, I'll settle for cute." Dylan replied as he got off of Marco. Then he extended his hand and helped the brunette up. "Where were we?"

"I think you were going to drive me to school." Marco voiced.

"That's right." The older boy remembered. Then they both headed to Dylan's car. Once in Marco spoke up.

"It's like a dream." The Italian said. Dylan confusedly gazed at Marco, not sure what he was talking about.

"What?" Dylan replied.

"It's like a dream. You know…you here and me, well, happy for once. I'm just afraid that I'm going to wake up and find out that I'm still In Italy." the younger boy explained.

"Now if this were a dream would you be able to feel this." Then Dylan leaned over and gently placed a soft kiss on the Italian moist lips. Then he stared deeply into Marco's eyes as he pulled away. Then after a few moments the brunette spoke.

"No I guess not."

* * *

You know what's sad? What happened to Marco in my fic has really happened lots of other kids. Damn all the bigoted freaks to hell! Review please. 


	11. Only You

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Marco stared absentmindedly out the car window as Dylan drove him to school. For some reason he felt lighter, like a huge weight have been lifted from his weakened shoulders. It was probably because of being able to finally talk about what happened in Italy and because of the fact that Dylan loved him. This gorgeous blonde god, whom he had been in love with since the first time he saw him, loved him. Marco had a silly grin plastered on his olive face. 

Dylan casually glanced over at the ecstatic boy. The blonde chuckled lightly at the younger boy's goofy smile. He felt a sense of pride knowing that he was the reason the love of his life was smiling. Dylan felt an over whelming urge to kiss the brunette so when he stopped at a red light, he quickly leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Marco's unsuspecting cheek. The Italian snapped out of his gaze when he felt a pair of moist lips make contact with his skin.

The younger boy turned to look at Dylan, his cheeks exploding into a bright crimson. The older boy simply smiled at him and continued to drive to Degrassi. The blush on Marco's cheeks remained there throughout the whole drive to his school. The Italian started to become nervous when he could see that they were approaching the school. Dylan could sense Marco's uneasiness.

"It'll be okay. You have nothing to worry about." Dylan comforted Marco, gently placing his hand on the brunette's trembling knee. The hockey player then pulled into the parking lot of Degrassi.

"You're right. I'll be fine." Marco replied, mostly reassuring himself. "Okay I'd better go. Don't want to be late."

Marco struggled with the idea of giving the blonde a quick kiss before he left. Even though Dylan had already admitted that he loved him it was still embarrassing for the Italian to do such things. The younger boy decided he needed to start taking chances so moved over a planted his lips on Dylan's. What was meant to be an innocent kiss turned into a fiery, passionate one. Their tongues entwined and battled for dominance which Dylan hurriedly won. Then they broke out of the kiss when they needed air. Marco was breathing heavily, as was Dylan.

"You'd better go now." The older boy stated while he tried to regain his breath. Marco silently agreed and slipped out of the car, grabbing his binder from the car floor. He waved Dylan a quick good bye and rushed towards the school. Once there he opened the front doors and proceeded to his locker. He wasn't sure why he needed to go to his locker, maybe he was just stalling. Marco then heard someone let out a girlish squeal. He whipped around to see Hazel standing, grasping tightly onto Ashley's arm.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed as she practically tackled Marco. "I can't believe you're here. I mean at first when Jimmy told me, I didn't believe him but now you're actually here. I'm so happy you're back. We have to catch up."

Hazel then went on and on about how much she missed him but her talking was merely background noise as he stared helplessly at Ashley. The older girl refused to look him in the eyes which disappointed the Italian. Hazel noticed that Marco was staring unhappily at her brunette friend.

"Oh Ash, get over it. Marco's back and I know deep down inside you're secretly thrilled that he his." She stated. Ashley then looked up and gazed into Marco's pleading eyes.

"Oh you suck Marco Del Rossi." Ash replied he she rushed over to hug the younger boy. "I've missed you."

The Italian couldn't help but smile at Ash's word. Everything seemed to be falling perfectly into place.

"Marco so you actually decided to show up for school." Jimmy teased. Ash released him from the hug and made her way over to Jimmy.

"Thanks for not telling me sooner." The brunette girl said as she punched Jimmy playfully on the arm. The older boy let out a fake moan.

"Oh my poor Jimmy." Hazel taunted. Then she gently whacked Jimmy on the shoulder. "That's for not telling me sooner too."

"Come Marco. I shall escort you to homeroom. I don't want to be around Ash and Hazel right now. They're mean." Jimmy fake pouted as he took the younger boy's arm and dragged Marco down the hallway with Ash and hazel in tow.

- - -

Marco propped his head up on his hand and sigh tiredly as he listen to Mr. Ellis drone on and on. It was his last class before school was let out. His thoughts shifted towards Dylan. Dylan was finally his. "I guess good thing do come to those who wait." Marco mused. Then he noticed a light tapping on his shoulder.

"Um, Marco class is over." Paige laughed. "So what were you daydreaming about?"

"Nothing." The Italian sputtered. Then he clumsily gathered his things and rushed out of the classroom.

"You're not getting off that easy Marco." The cheerleader replied as she caught up to him. "So what or who should I say were you daydreaming about."

"Paige I wasn't daydreaming I was just spacing out for a moment." The brunette answered. "I've got to go get my stuff from my locker."

"Fine, meet me in the front of the school okay? We still have lots of catching up to do." Paige yelled as Marco ran down the hallway. The Italian rested his body against the row of lockers as soon as he disappeared from Paige's sight.

"Well look how's back in town." A snide voice commented. Marco looked up to see none other than Jay Hogart. "Welcome back to Degrassi fag."

The Italian remained silent. Others quickly glanced over to see what was going on.

"I saw you and your boyfriend, homochuk smooching in the parking lot. I though Dylan would never get over Tom." Jay said.

"What?" Marco replied, confused.

"Oh you don't know." The older boy chastised. "Dylan dated Tom his senior year here. They were in love. The only reason they broke up was because they were going different colleges. Come to think of it, you make a perfect replacement for Tom. Isn't that interesting?"

Marco choked back tears. A replacement for Tom? That couldn't be.

"Yeah, they were the couple of the school. Everybody knew about them. They were each other's first love. As they say you never get over your first love." Jay commented.

"Shut up." Marco whispered. He couldn't take much more of this. The younger boy gritted his teeth painfully.

"Tom and Dylan. They were such a lovely couple." The bully continued ignoring Marco's plea. Jay knew he was getting on the Italian's nerves.

"Shut up." The brunette said, this time a little louder. A fiery rage was building up inside of him.

"They would talk about how much they loved each other and how they planned to get married." Jay replied. Marco snapped.

"Shut up!" Marco screamed. Before he knew it his fist had connected with Jay's jaw and the bully hit the floor like a sac of potatoes. The brunette stared at Jay with disbelief. Had he just punched him in the face? He saw blood trickle down Jay's chin from the cut on his lip.

"Go Marco!" he heard someone yell off in the distance.

"Take that Jay!" another one exclaimed. If Marco wasn't so worked up and emotional by what Jay had said then he would have taken time to let this moment seep in. Be proud of himself but Marco was in an emotional daze so he dashed down the hallway once more, trying to get as far away from Jay as possible. He felt tears slowly glide down his cheek. He made his way to his locker and retrieved his book bag. He threw his binder in it and then slung it over his shoulder, sobbing quietly the whole time.

Then he busted through the front doors of the school and flew down the steps, his sight blurred by his tears. He didn't notice the tall figure in front of him so when Marco crashed into him, they both when tumbling to the ground.

"Ow…" a familiar voice groaned. Marco then realized that he was sitting on top of Dylan.

"Marco?"

The blonde gazed into Marco glazed over eyes which were red and puffy. His bronze face was stained with bitter tears. "Marco, are you okay?"

He reached out to wipe away the hot tears but Marco angrily swatted his hand away.

"I will not be a replacement." The brunette cried. Then he scrambled off the older boy and ran off. Dylan laid there in shock. Then he quickly got up and brushed himself off. By now Marco was long gone. What was Marco talking about? Then he heard rushed footstep sprint towards him.

"Oh my God Dylan." Paige exclaimed out of breath. Then she adjusted her hair and composed herself. "Have you seen Marco? Just a few minutes ago he punched Jay in the hallway."

"He what?!?' Dylan replied. Marco punched Jay? Dylan was a little stunned by Paige's words. Marco was never the one to be violent.

"Yeah, he punched Jay. I'm not sure why though." The blonde girl said.

"I've got to go." The older boy responded. He needed to find Marco and figure what was going on.

"What about giving me a ride home?" Paige yelled out to her brother.

"Walk." Dylan answered. Then he dashed into the school's parking lot and made his way to his car.

- - -

He was kidding himself thinking that Dylan loved him. Nothing ever good happened to him. Marco felt his whole body go numb as he walked down the sidewalk. How could have he been so foolish?

"_Oh come on Marco. Just go say hi to him. You know you like him." Ellie said as she pushed him towards Dylan who was at his locker._

"_El, stop it." The Italian begged. _

"_Marco. Just go say hi and then I'll leave you alone." The red head compromised. _

"_Fine." The younger boy agreed. He quickly adjusted his clothes and made his way over to Dylan._

"_Hi." The younger boy greeted weakly. Dylan turned to look at Marco._

"_Oh hey Marco." The older boy replied. "How are you?"_

"_Fine thanks." Marco answered his voice barely above a whisper. "And you?"_

"_I'm good." The blonde responded. Marco then heard a high pitched voice call out to Dylan._

"_Hey hockey star, who's this?" Tom asked while wrapping his arm around Dylan's shoulder. _

"_Um, Tom this is Marco. Marco this is Tom." The hockey player said._

"_Dylan I need your science notes, I totally zoned out in class." Tom stated. _

"_Oh Okay." Dylan replied. Then he went shuffling through his locker for his notes._

"_Um, I got to go." Marco blurted, feeling ridiculous for being there. Then he quickly sped off._

"I'm so stupid." The Italian said to himself. Then he felt a gust of wind sweep his hair back as a car zoomed by. The car then screeched as the driver hit the brakes. Marco sighed knowing whose car it was.

"Marco!" Dylan exclaimed as he made his way out of his car. Then the blonde quickly rushed over to him. "Marco, what's going on? What do you mean by you will not be a replacement?"

"Dylan please don't use me. Just because you're still in love with Tom…"

"What? Tom? I'm not in love with Tom." Dylan replied.

"Dylan please don't make things worse by denying it. I don't want to be his replacement." The brunette cried.

"What the hell! Marco, I'm not in love with Tom!" The older boy said as he grasped onto Marco's slender shoulders. "Tom is an annoying dumb ass who could never take a hint."

"But Jay…"

"Jay? Did Jay tell you that I was in love with Tom?" the hockey player questioned.

"He said that you two dated during your senior year and that you two were in love." The Italian whimpered.

"I'm going to kill Jay. Wait…is that why you punched him? Because of me?" The older boy replied.

"I didn't mean to punch him it's just that I was really mad and he wouldn't shut up so…well obviously you know the rest." The brunette explained. Dylan then pulled Marco into his arms.

"One, Jay is an ass. Two, I never dated or loved Tom and three; I love you and only you. That's the way it's been ever since I first saw you. It's only been you." Dylan responded.

"Dylan you must have dated other guys, right? I mean…"

"Marco. It's only been you. I could never even bring myself to date other guys when you left. I loved you too much. There was no room left in my heart for anyone else." The blonde admitted. The younger boy nuzzled his face into Dylan's broad chest.

"I love you Dylan." The Italian muffled into Dylan's shirt.

"Is it safe to assume that you never dated any guys while you were in Italy?" Dylan question. Marco giggled at Dylan's question. The older boy was so cute when he was concerned and slightly jealous of an imaginary boyfriend that never existed.

"Oh no. I was a gigolo in Italy. I did things up Craig style." Marco teased. Dylan stared at Marco disconcertingly.

"Dylan that was joke." The Italian assured him.

"Y-Yeah…I know." The blonde said as he tightened his hold on Marco, his arms wrapped around him possessively. "Silly Dylan." Marco thought.

"I want to take you somewhere." The older boy spoke up. The Italian gazed up into Dylan's cerulean eyes.

"Huh?" the brunette replied.

"I want to take you out. Like out on a date." Dylan clarified. The younger boy inhaled sharply.

"A d-date?" Marco sputtered.

"Yeah. So Marco, will you go out with me?" the blonde asked. The blonde waited patiently for the brunette's response.

"Of course!" the younger boy exclaimed giddily. He couldn't believe it. He was going to go on a date with Dylan.

"Come on. I'll drive you home." Dylan offered. Then he took Marco's hand and led him towards his car.

"Wait. Weren't you supposed to drive Paige home? Isn't she going to be mad?" Marco questioned.

"Oh probably but once I tell her that I have a date with the most wonderful guy in the world she'll forget all about it." The older boy explained.

* * *

Review please. 


	12. Secrets

A/N: I have been a bad girl. A bad bad girl. Please forgive me for not updating in awhile. It's all Haley Starlight's fault. Her and her damn addicting RPGing...anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Antony Del Rossi was sitting there comfortably at the kitchen table going over his business's profits as his wife, Maria, scrubbed away at the dirty dishes in the sink. He casually glanced over to the clock on the far wall and read the time.

"Maria, shouldn't Marco be home by now? It's three-thirty two." The Italian man inquired as he looked over at his wife.

"Well, Antony, I suppose he's getting a ride home from that nice blonde boy…Dylan I believe his name is." Maria replied. Antony looked quizzically at her.

"Dylan? Who is this Dylan?" he replied.

"Oh, he's Paige, you know that spirited young blonde girl's older brother. He was the one who called yesterday and told us what happened with Marco and the bashing. Oh my poor baby, I still can't believe that happened again. Anyways…he offered to give our son a ride to school when he called us so I suppose he decided to give him a ride back as well. Such a nice young boy." She answered.

"Oh him…Maria…is this boy Dylan ga…" The older man was interrupted by the sound of the front quickly opening then slamming shut.

"Ma, pa!" Marco called as he ran into the kitchen. His mother stopped washing the dishes and threw her son a welcoming smile.

"Oh Marco, you're home. How was school?" the older women asked, while she dried her soapy hands on a dish towel.

"Oh, um, school was great…I guess. Anyways um, can I…um, may I, ah, see the thing is…pa can I speak to ma alone?" The teen questioned.

"What for?" Antony replied.

"It's um…" The younger Italian began. It's not like he could tell him about his date. Sure, his father had accepted the fact that he _liked _guys but actually going out with a guy was a different story. Maria, sensing her son's nervousness, spoke up.

"Oh Antony, what you expect the boy to say? It's about girl problems?" She laughed. "Just shoo so I can talk to my son."

Antony simply shrugged and then got up form the table. "You know I don't like secrets right, Marco?"

"Yeah, I know…and I'll tell you, it's just that I sort of want to talk to ma first." The younger brunette stated.

"Very well, I'll leave you two to talk." The Italian then left to kitchen and headed to his study. Marco turned to look at his mother anxiously.

"Ma…" he began.

"Yes." His mother replied. "Marco just tell me. What is this about?"

"Well, see I may or may not have a…a date on Friday night." The young teen stuttered. It made him smile just to think about.

"A date? Marco you have a date? With whom?" Maria questioned. She had a pretty good idea of who this person was, she just wanted to make sure.

"Dylan." Marco said meekly. His mother nodded knowingly. Then she walked over for her son and gently placed her hand on his slender shoulder. They stood there like this for a few moments before Maria wrapped her son into a warm hug.

"Oh Marco. I'm so happy for you." She said with tears in her eyes. All she ever wanted for her son was happiness and if Dylan brought him happiness then that's all that mattered.

"I'm glad you're happy but what about pa? I know he's accepted that I'm gay but…"

"Marco no buts, okay? You're father will be happy for you. Even if it takes some time and plus Dylan is good young man." She replied. "Don't worry my dear, everything will work out just fine."

"Ma, can you tell pa about my, um, date?" Marco asked.

"Sweetheart, both you and I know that telling your father about this must be done by you." The older woman said as he stroked her son's soft ebony hair. "Now go on and tell him."

The younger boy merely nodded and headed off to the study, his nerves building. He knocked on the door and then entered the dimly lit room. "Pa?"

"Yes Marco?" the older Italian responded.

"Um, I have something to tell you." The younger brunette admitted. He shakily inhaled as he quickly shut the door behind him. "Pa, you know how I'm gay right?"

"Yes." Antony stated.

"Well see, I sort of have a date on Friday…with a boy, since I'm gay." The younger boy muttered.

"A date…with a boy." The older man sighed. "Well, I knew the day would come when you would…date boys. I just feels so soon."

"Pa, I know that my going out with a guy must be hard for you to deal with but I really like this guy." No he really loved this guy but it's not like he could tell his father that. The man was just getting used to the idea of him dating men rather actually loving one. The teen lazily rested on the study door, closing his eyes slightly. He was exhausted from the day's events.

"Marco, is this boy you're seeing, is he Dylan?" his father question. Marco's eyes shot right open when the older Italian said this.

"Yeah, how did…"

"Marco I'm not oblivious as everybody seems to think I am. When Dylan called us tell to tell us what happened to you, the way he spoke, it was with such concern and fondness. I pick up on these things you know." Antony explained. "Marco, I'm not going to pretend I'm fine with this but I will support you in it. It's not like I can stop you right?"

"Oh thank you pa!" Marco exclaimed as he flung himself onto his father. "Thank you so much."

"Marco, someone's on the phone for you." His mother called. Marco then hurriedly realized his father and dashed into the kitchen. "It's Ellie."

"Thanks." The teen said. The he snatched to phone form his mother's hands and sprinted upstairs towards his room. Once there he locked the door and dropped down onto his bed. "El, are you still there?"

"Um yeah, so Marco, what this I hear about you having on date with a certain blonde?" The red head prodded.

"What? How did you find out?" the brunette questioned, curious.

"Well right now I'm at Paige's and she doesn't know that I'm using her phone. She's too busy squealing like a school girl and bombarding Dylan with questions." El laughed.

"Oh, well, yeah I have a date with Dylan." He replied giddily.

"That's great Marco. I'm so happy for you." She stated. "Um, Marco, I have to talk to you about something."

"What is it El?" Marco asked.

"Um it's not exactly something you talk about over the phone." She answered. "Do you think you could meet me at the Dot in ten minutes?"

"Um yeah sure. I'll see you then. Bye El." The teen replied.

"Bye." El said, then she hung up. What was going on? What was it that El wanted to talk to him about? Did she know about what happened in Italy? No that's impossible. He had just told Dylan this morning and he was pretty sure Dylan wouldn't tell El unless he asked him to. He guessed he just have to go meet the red head at the dot and find out.

- - -

Ellie waited patiently for Marco to arrive. She decided that she was going to tell the Italian about her cutting. She needed to get it out. She needed Marco to know. Ellie didn't want to keep it from him anymore. She looked over to the door as she heard it open.

"Hey, El." Marco greeted.

"Hey Marco." She stood and hugged the brunette fiercely. Then she motioned him to sit down.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" He questioned.

"Um Marco, something happened to me while you were gone..." Ellie started. "You already know that my mom was an alcoholic right?"

"Yeah." The Italian replied.

"Well, things got pretty desperate for me. My dad was off doing military things and my mom was constantly drunk. At that point my life I just couldn't deal." By now there were bitter tears forming in the red head's eyes. "Marco I started to cut."

Marco's mouth gaped opened at Ellie's last sentence. The brunette began to tremble. Ellie cut herself? There's no way. She wouldn't, she couldn't do something like that. It was his entire fault. He had left her when she needed him the most. "I'm so sorry El."

"What? Marco…"

"No El, don't. I abandoned you when your needed me. This is my fault. If I hadn't of been so selfish I could have helped you or something." Marco cried.

"Marco, this is not your fault. I will admit though that some of the scars on my arm where over you." Ellie replied. "But Marco, I cut because it was my only release. It was the only pain I could control but I'm better now. There's nothing to worry about anymore. I just wanted to tell you this. I don't want any secrets between us."

The Italian winced when El said that. No secrets, huh? "El, then I have something to tell you as well."

- - -

Dylan laid there on his bed, musing about what happened today. A date. He had a date with Marco Del Rossi. Could things get anymore perfect? Dylan's train of thought was interrupted by his cell phone going. He hurriedly snatched it off his nightstand and flipped it open.

"Hello?" the blonde said.

"Hey Dyl, its me, Brad." The older voice replied. A chill shiver ran down Dylan back.

"Don't. Call. Here." He responded.

"Dyl wait." Brad exclaimed.

"What?" The hockey player snapped. He didn't want to deal with this right now.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I want to make things right between us." The other apologized.

"Sorry, there isn't and never was an 'us'. Get over it." Dylan responded.

"Dyl, please. I'm really sorry about what happened." Brad pleaded.

"Your sorry? I'm sorry for ever knowing you! You took advantage of me Brad. You nearly killed me. Saying sorry isn't going to fix what you've done to me. Nothing will." The blonde cried.

"I know. I know Dylan but please I just want another chance." Brad begged. "Please Dyl."

"Brad you never had a chance with me in the first place so why should I give you another one now." Dylan said.

"Because I love you Dyl. I know you don't love me but I don't care. I miss you. Don't you miss me?" He replied.

"No." the hockey player answered. "I'm happy now Brad. You need to leave me alone. I don't need you anymore."

"Dyl please…"

"No okay? Don't call me anymore." Then Dylan hung up, tears flowing down his ashen cheeks. Fuck. Why did he have to call?

_Dylan was excited for college at McGill. He neatly unpacked his thing and put them away. He was going to miss being at home but this was a new experience for him. _

"_So you must be my roomy, huh?" a voice stated form behind him. Dylan turned around to see who was talking to him. A fairly attractive brunette stood there in the doorway. He had short spiky hair, the tips dyed a light blonde._

"_Um, yeah. I'm Dylan Michalchuk." The blonde greeted the brunette._

"_I'm Brad Wells." He replied. "So your a hockey player?"_

"_Um yeah. How did you…"_

"_Maple Leaf poster. You might want to take that down though. We've got some pretty rabid Montreal Candiens' fans. If they see that, well, your screwed." Brad laughed._

"_Thanks. Will do." Dylan said. "So what are you here for."_

"_Let's see. My father basically. He wants me to take over the family business. So that means hella hard economic and statistic classes. Oh woe is me, it really sucks living in my father's shadow but I've gotten used to it." The older replied._

"_Dad issues, we all have them. Mine basically has to deal with the fact that I'm gay." Dylan admitted._

"_Your gay?" brad echoed._

"_Yeah, are you okay with that?" the blonde asked._

"_Yeah I'm fine with that. Gay people are cool. Can you ask you something?" The brunette responded._

"_Sure." The blonde agreed. _

"_Why is it that almost every gay out there is extremely attractive. I mean, I've never seen a bad looking gay guy?" Brad questioned. _

"_Um, I'm not sure." Dylan said, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. He wasn't sure if Brad was hitting on him or generally curious about homosexuals' appearances._

"_Well, when you are let me know, okay?" Brad replied. _

Damn suave son of a bitch. How dare he call him. How did he get his phone number in the first place?

"Dyl?" Paige yelled. "Are you okay in there. I heard you yelling at someone."

"It's was nothing Paige. It was just some stupid telemarketer." Dylan responded.

"Okay.' The younger replied.

Dylan then placed his cell phone back on his nightstand. He was determined to forget about that phone call. Brad was the past. Done and over with. He had to focus on the future now. He had to focus on Marco. Marco was the one he loved. Not Brad.

* * *

Ooh the drama. Review please. 


	13. We Know

A/N: Yes, you may hate me. Sorry for the super long wait. I've been going through a sorta writer's block with story. Anyways... so here it is. The next chapter. Enjoy. Oh and hopefully this chapter clears up any confusion y'all might have.

* * *

Dylan casually looked himself over in the mirror. Tonight was the night, his date with Marco. The blonde was going to take Marco to the movies. He was extremely nervous. He wanted everything to be perfect. He had waited for this for so long.

_Dylan felt bitter tears slip down his cheek. He had a dream about Marco, again. These dreams occurred often. They were torturing him. He had come to McGill so that he could escape from the Italian. Everything back home reminded him of the younger boy but it seemed wherever he went Marco was always on his mind. He tried to deny the fact that he loved the Italian but it was hopeless. He did love Marco. More than anything. There was no escaping that. The hockey player tried muffle his sobs into his pillow so that he didn't wake up Brad._

"_Huh? Dyl are you crying man?" Shit. Too late._

"_Go back to bed Brad." The blonde replied. _

"_Sorry, can't, you woke me up." He said as he scrambled lazily of his bed. "Okay dude, what's the matter. Had a bad dream?"_

"_Shut up." Dylan responded as he chucked his pillow at the older boy. Brad merely caught it in his hands and set it down on his mattress._

"_Seriously, what's wrong?" the brunette asked._

"_Nothing. I just want to forget it okay?" Dylan said._

"_Forget it. Hmmmm. I have just the thing then." Brad replied as he walked over to his desk. Then he pulled out a small bag filled with some white substance._

"_What's that?" The hockey player questioned._

"_It's something that will help you forget. Wanna try?" The older boy replied. Dylan knew exactly what that was. He was shocked that Brad had actually stored cocaine in his desk drawer and what shocked him even more was that he wanted to try. The blonde simply nodded okay. I mean, if it made him forget, then it was worth it. _

"_Well then. Let the fun begin." Brad stated. _

Dylan was snapped out of gaze when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. Fuck. It was Brad, again. The boy had called him like million times since he first called but the blonde refused to answer. His cell phone just kept ringing. It was slowly driving the hockey player crazy. He adjusted his shirt nervously in the mirror. It seemed like the ringing from his phone became louder and louder with each ring. The older boy sighed as he flipped it open.

"What the fuck do you want?" The blonde exclaimed.

"To talk." Brad replied. "I miss you."

"You make me sick." Dylan snapped. "Brad just stop calling okay?"

"Dyl…"

"No Brad. Like I said before. I'm happy now. I don't need you or your…damn drugs." The blonde responded.

"Dyl please. I want to talk about us." The brunette pleaded.

"Brad. There never was an 'us' okay? I never loved your nor even liked you for that matter." Dylan explained. "You just thought I did. I am and always was in love with someone else."

"Yeah, I know. That Marco kid but Dyl…"

"Not buts. Brad if you really love me like you say you do. Then you'd leave me alone." The hockey player stated.

"Dyl I know you need me." Brad replied.

"Brad I never needed you…I needed your…you know…"

"Cocaine?" The brunette said.

"Yes but I don't need to forget anymore okay? So good bye." Then the blonde hung up. He place his cell phone down on his desk. The older boy felt like crying. He hated this so much. If Marco found out about his old drug problems then it would be over between them. The Italian would be disgusted with him. Hell, he was disgusted with himself. Brad that sick bastard had taken advantage of his depressed state while at McGill. He made him feel like cocaine was his only escape and all because he supposedly loved him. Dylan never wanted Brad, he just wanted to forget. Sure it was partly his fault for trying it in the first place but still, if it hadn't been for Brad he wouldn't of been in that position. He stopped using when he nearly over-dosed. That's when he knew that he had a problem but no one knew what happened back at McGill except him and Brad. He transferred to Toronto U because he wanted to escape his problems there. Dylan still found himself tempted to that white drug but only sometimes.

"Dyl are you ready?" Paige asked as she walked into his bedroom. Dylan quickly turned around to see his sister standing there with a camera in her hands.

"Paige, why do you have a camera?" the older blonde questioned.

"I wanted to get a picture of you and Marco." Paige replied.

"And how are you going to do that? I'm going to pick up Marco and then we're going to the movies and you're definitely not coming along when I do so." Dylan stated.

"Well, I could…"

"Paige I have to go okay? Bye." Then Dylan hurriedly dashed for the front door. He needed to escape from the ever nosey Paige and fast. Plus he needed to go buy flowers.

- - -

Marco anxiously waited for Dylan to pick him up. He was so excited. He was going on his first date ever with the man of his dreams. His mother was also very excited as well. She had her camera in hand. The younger boy then remembered what happened with Ellie at the Dot. He had told her about Italy. Boy was she ever shocked. They sat there in the Dot, crying together until they were kicked out. So now Dylan and El knew about Italy. That just left Jimmy, Spinner, Craig, Ashley, Hazel and Paige. Maybe he could tell them all at once or something. The Italian jumped off the couch as soon as he heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Oh Antony. Dylan's here." His mother said, excited. The brunette raced to beat his mother to the front door. The Italian then quickly whipped open the front door. Dylan stood there, slightly surprised.

"Um, hey Marco. These are for you." Dylan then handed the Italian a beautiful bouquet of white and calla lilies with some purple lilacs.

"Oh there's so beautiful Dylan, thank you." Marco replied.

"Here Marco. I'll go put these in a vase for you." His mother then took the flowers from Marco's hands and proceeded into the kitchen.

"So…" The younger boy began. "Um…"

"Where's your dad?" Dylan asked cautiously.

"He's in the study. It's kinda hard for him to you know…"

Dylan then leaned over and gently pecked the Italian on the lips. "He'll get over it. Don't worry."

The brunette's cheeks lit up, a crimson blush spreading like wildfire. "Thanks."

"Oh, I must take a picture now." Mr. Del Rossi stated. Then she held up her camera. Dylan lightly placed his arm around the Italian's lithe waist and pulled him in. They both smiled brilliantly. Then the camera went off. "Okay, done. You boys have fun now."

"Okay ma." Then Marco ushered Dylan out the door. The blonde then carefully took the brunette's soft hand into his and led him to his car. The older boy held open the car door so that Marco could get in and shut it behind him. Dylan then ran around and hoped into driver's seat.

"Thanks for the flowers. I really love them." Marco spoke up. "What do they mean?"

"Um mean? Ah let me see. Oh wait. They came with a card telling what the flowers meant." Dylan then dug his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a small card. "Um, the purple lilacs mean first emotions of love. The calla lilies mean beauty and the white lilies mean…nothing."

"Nothing?" the Italian questioned.

"Y-Yup, nothing." The blonde stuttered.

"Dylan. What do they mean? Please tell me." The brunette begged. Dylan sighed as he handed Marco the card. Marco's eyes skimmed the fine print until he found the definition he was looking for.

"Oh." The younger boy said.

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't know that when I bought the bouquet. My bad." The older boy explained.

"No it's okay. It's true nonetheless." Marco admitted.

"Really?" Dylan replied.

"Well of course silly." He responded.

"Me too." The blonde stated. Dylan was inwardly cursing himself. How as he supposed to know that white lilies symbolize virginity? This was just lovely.

"Oh, well, cool. And hey it also means it's heavenly to be with you…so that's nice. Okay, this has officially become awkward." Marco replied as he handed Dylan back the card.

"I agree. Let's just go now." The hockey suggested. Then he backed up out of the driveway and headed towards the movie theatre.

- - -

"Well, that movie was um…"

"Lame?" Dylan cut in.

"I was gonna go with interesting but lame's good." The Italian laughed.

"Sorry about the movie. My friend said it was good. Guess I know not to trust him anymore." The blonde replied. The brunette could see the disappointment in Dylan's azure eyes. Marco gently took hold of Dylan's hand a flashed him a sweet smile.

"It's okay." The younger stated. "I had fun nonetheless."

"Me too." The hockey player agreed. "So… Marco, are you hungry?"

"No not really, unless you're hungry? I mean I don't want to deprive you of food just because I'm not hungry." Marco said.

"No I'm good as well. So, should I take you home now?" Dylan suggested.

"Ah, sure." Marco really wanted to spend more time with Dylan but it seemed like the older boy wanted to get rid off him so he agreed. He didn't want to be a burden. Great, after one date Dylan was probably changing his mind about him. This was horrible. Dylan casually glanced over at the younger boy. He seemed upset. Crap, what had he done now. He knew he was going to mess this up. Paige was going to kill him.

"Um… actually I have a better idea. How about we go for a drive or something. I really don't wanna go home yet unless you do?" Dylan voiced as he lightly took hold of Marco's unsuspecting hand.

"That's sounds like a great idea." He Italian replied. He smiled slightly as Dylan's actions. Maybe the older boy didn't want to get rid of him after all.

- - -

"So Marco, what is your favourite… type of cookie." The blonde asked as he adjusted his seat on the hood of his car. The ended up parking somewhere secluded so that they could talk.

"Favourite type of cookie? Um… they're called santo trios. It's an Italian cookie. It's a soft and chewy almond cookie with a crisp outside and tender inside. It's got almonds, honey, amaretto and lemon in it. How about you?"

"…chocolate chip." The older by responded, shrugging sheepishly.

"I sorta figured you'd be a chocolate chip kinda guy." Marco replied as he leaned back onto the front window of Dylan's car. "So Dylan, um, you basically know everything abut me now. Is there anything I need to know about you?"

The blonde bit his lip anxiously. "Um, nope." The younger boy then yawned quietly as snuggled into the blonde.

"You're really warm." The brunette commented as he wrapped his arms around the older boy. Dylan noted the tired expression on Marco's face.

"Okay, it's time for me to take you home now." Dylan stated.

"Oh okay…" The teen said, slightly disappointed that the date was over.

"Hey it's not because of you, it's because I'm afraid of what your dad might do if I keep you past your curfew." Dylan explained.

"I really had a good time Dylan. Thank you for taking me out." Marco replied as hopped of the hood of the car.

"I'm glad." The blonde said as he slid into the driver's seat of his car. The drive home was peaceful. They both sat here in amicable silence. Dylan sighed as they reached Marco's home.

"Here we are." The hockey player said as the car pulled to a stop. "Um, goodnight Marco."

Dylan then leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on the Italian's lips. "Goodnight Dylan." He older boy couldn't help but feel sad as the younger boy pushed open the car door. Then he noticed that Marco paused halfway out the door. The teen then turned to face him, a cute blush residing on his cheeks. Before the older boy knew it, the Italian's lips were pressed up against his. The blonde slowly placed his hand behind the teen's neck, deepening the kiss. Marco opened his mouth slightly so that Dylan's tongue could slide in. They both pulled away when they need air, the Italian's blush becoming even redder.

"Okay, well, Goodnight... again." The brunette said as he stepped out of the car.

"I'll call you tomorrow after school, okay?" Dylan replied. Marco nodded yes. "Goodnight Marco." Dylan watched as the younger boy made his way to his front door, waving goodbye as he stepped in his house. The older boy had a silly grin plastered on his face. He knew Paige was going to freak as soon as he got home but he didn't care. He was in love.

- - -

Dylan opened the front door and toed off his shoes. He then shut the door behind him and made his way into the living room. The blonde puased as he reached the living room. Both his mom and dad were sitting on the couch along with Paige. Simultaneously they all looked up at Dylan.

"Dylan, sit down. We need to talk." His father demanded. Dylan was scared by the sullen tone in his father's voice. Had someone died? Everyone remained deathly quiet as the hockey player sat down. He fidgeted with his shirt nervously. Confused and afraid.

Paige then tossed the confused boy a saddened glance and sighed unhappily. "What's going on? Mom…dad, Paige. What's wrong?"

Paige looked up at up the older boy. "We know Dyl, we know."

* * *

Mwuahahaha... Dylan was a junkie!!!!! Review please. Oh yeah and the thing with the flowers... that's happened to me. I was in Dylan's postion. Very, very, very embarrassing. Sorry if the chapter was lame. 


End file.
